Of Spiders and Mutants
by Sithicus
Summary: The Omniverse is a dangerous place I should know I've been disjointed from my own reality for a long time... Let me tell you what happened when I was approached to help stop a cataclysmic force of Chaos... COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes: **I must first state that I do not own any characters from the Marvel Comics; they belong to their respective owners and the likes I just borrowed them and tweaked a few for the purposes of this story. (In fact the only character that is mine is Al...)  
Also this story is not situated in any one comic or title; it is on a completely different Marvel-verse Earth; mostly because I really wanted to play around with a lot of different characters, but some of them happen to be dead and some don't actually belong to Marvel anymore though they did once.

**Author's Notes Redux:** After writing the earlier parts to this story I've decided to go back into this one and Avenger's Assemble to do a little editing, repairing any continuity gaffs I may have made. Not much will really change; however I am going to fix up a few problems I originally had when posting, such as spaces where there were none before and the like...

**

* * *

Foreword: A brief retelling of events leading up to current events; our intrepid hero Alain Desrochers, who has not yet realized that he is in fact destined to become a hero, has been undergoing intense training to prepare him for that day when he will ultimately fulfill his destiny. It all began innocently enough with a failed phone call to an old high school friend, after having his invitation turned down flat Al returned to his inner sanctum (In other words his bedroom.) and began to resume reading a novel. Suddenly and for no apparent reason a hole in the very fabric of reality was torn open and before Al could even come to grips with the beauteous sight before him he was whisked away. Arriving in the alternate universe of Xena Warrior Princess and Hercules, (from the Legendary Journeys.) Al found himself alone and unable to communicate until a chance encounter with a Griffin left him badly injured yet by some strange coincidence, now capable of communicating in Greek as if born to the language. After encountering many characters familiar to him Al, now going by the name Alumni, convinced Xena to train him in the art of combat and thus his physical training regime began.  
After a good year and nine months of traveling the world with Xena and Gabrielle as well as occasionally Joxer and after Alumnifaced the ultimate challenge, Alainbelieved his strange adventures had come to a close. Entering the new vortex he believed he would soon arrive home; truth however is often times stranger than fiction, or in this case perhaps not so strange... **A brief retelling of events leading up to current events; our intrepid hero Alain Desrochers, who has not yet realized that he is in fact destined to become a hero, has been undergoing intense training to prepare him for that day when he will ultimately fulfill his destiny. It all began innocently enough with a failed phone call to an old high school friend, after having his invitation turned down flat Al returned to his inner sanctum (In other words his bedroom.) and began to resume reading a novel. Suddenly and for no apparent reason a hole in the very fabric of reality was torn open and before Al could even come to grips with the beauteous sight before him he was whisked away. Arriving in the alternate universe of Xena Warrior Princess and Hercules, (from the Legendary Journeys.) Al found himself alone and unable to communicate until a chance encounter with a Griffin left him badly injured yet by some strange coincidence, now capable of communicating in Greek as if born to the language. After encountering many characters familiar to him Al, now going by the name Alumni, convinced Xena to train him in the art of combat and thus his physical training regime began.After a good year and nine months of traveling the world with Xena and Gabrielle as well as occasionally Joxer and after Alumnifaced the ultimate challenge, Alainbelieved his strange adventures had come to a close. Entering the new vortex he believed he would soon arrive home; truth however is often times stranger than fiction, or in this case perhaps not so strange... 

Arriving in the late Twenty-Fourth Century, aboard the USS Voyager, Alain Desrochers found himself inducted into a new training regime at first he merely used his time to learn everything about the ship and how the technology worked. But upon encountering the omnipotent alien being known colorfully as Q the truth became all too apparent; Q took it upon himself to continue the young mans training. Much to Al's distaste, after journeying with Voyager for a short time Al waschosenfor an away missionprior to the events of Year of Hell commencing. (Mostly because he hated temporal paradoxes and so requested it.) It was then that his life underwent a new transformation; Alain Desrochers was assimilated by the Borg, however the assimilation did not go as planned and instead of becoming the Borg Queens willing mate, he found his world opening up to brand new experiences he never could have imagined.  
Skip ahead to the final test pitted against our hero by Q; in which Alain was forced to face the powerful Demon Overlord Omnibus, a creature born in the universe that had existed before the Federation's universe was born. After succeeding despite all odds Al prepared to journey home this time with someone very near to his heart; Q however said one simple word that shattered Als' world beliefs and before he could even appeal the decision he was torn away along with all his personal effects. And here our story continues...

**

* * *

Prologue: The swirling eddies and currents that accompanied me on my trips through the gateways between universes or realities or whatever the hell you want to call them were as brilliant as ever; however my heart was just not in it this time. My mind continued to reel with Q's final word to me and the look on her face as she realized that I was about to be torn from her side, I hated it, I felt so bitter and just wanted this particular trip to end so I could drown myself in a good scotch or something. Even though I never drank alcohol and couldn't get drunk even if I wanted to, considering my nanoprobes would just break the alcoholic content down sub-atomically and absorb it into my body as nutrients or something. Something suddenly felt different about this particular journey; one moment I was moving faster than light itself the next I found myself coming to a gut wrenching halt and stumbling out of a swirling mass of black and gray as if someone had put up a detour sign and manipulated my course to take me from my pre-planned destination. Where ever the hell that was; I found myself eclipsed in complete darkness and at first believed that the lights were out for some twisted dramatic reasons. Until I took a step forward and tripped head over heels bouncing off my regeneration beds' mattress and slamming painfully to the floor. **

"I'm blind!" I exclaimed fear gripping me now; this was inconceivable nothing could disrupt my optic sensors now that my optic nerves had been fused with Borg implants on the sub-atomic level. And yet here I was fumbling in the dark searching with my fingertips to find something to help me back to my feet; a lithe feminine arm reached out from somewhere to my right clasping my arm and hauling me back to my feet.

"You are in the presence of greatness." She proclaimed in a haughty sounding tone that seemed strangely out of place in these surroundings; of course I couldn't see the damn place. And to top it off I began to feel a great pain in my legs; a strange tingling sensation as if every nanoprobe from the ankle up were shutting down due to lack of energy.

"Saturnyne that is no way to treat our honored guest." A second gentler sounding voice chastised as another presence drew near to me and placed a hand upon my brow; almost immediately the pain seemed to dull yet it continued to climb my person now reaching the crotch area and intestinal tracks. "You will have to forgive the Omniversal Majestrix weary traveler she tends to be overprotective when it concerns my safety." The newcomer stated in a gentle and soothing tone.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" I demanded weary with the exchange and still highly disoriented in the bleak oppressiveness of my inner sight.

"You see I warned you he would be hostile." Saturnyne stated her tone reaching the same inflection as before; this woman obviously did not let her emotions out in her voice or her mannerisms.

"Well excuse me for being hostile then." I snapped impatience and fear driving my very soul as my lower abdomen and internal organs continued the inexorable dance of deactivation; now I began to get some grasp of the picture. A small memory was nagging me in the back of my mind; the name Saturnyne was familiar to me as well as her title and I began to comprehend that what I was feeling was not mere stasis lock, but honest deactivation as in death. "But I'm tired of all this crap; my life isn't something to be toyed around with for the whims of whatever fickle deities or omnipotent aliens decide to play around with it." I added turning my sightless eyes to glare at where I believed Saturnyne was standing.

"Of course weary travel; please you will have to forgive us, you see we are both desperate." The other woman explained; I turned to regard what I hoped was this newcomer detecting the truth in her words; a small part of me was curious, but the larger part was still hurting over events in the past few hours and relished the slow death that was creeping up upon me. "I am afraid we have no other choice." She added with a tiny sigh as her hand tilted my face slightly to the right; guess my calculations were off.

"We do not have much time to explain majesty." Saturnyne reminded coming up to my right and slipping something into my pants pocket; boy did I feel good I hadn't opted to wear my Starfleet uniform for the final encounter with Omnibus after all.

"Of course." Her companion muttered with a great sigh. "Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime, I, Roma the supreme Omniversal Guardian have need of your service. A force of great Chaos is brewing on Earth Nine Two Nine and all missions sent previously have succumbed to this darkness." The woman, Roma, spoke startling me with the use of my full name. However I was pleased to know that she knew ofmy original reality by name, the creeping death was now closing in on my heart yet I hid my fear under a careful mask of scrutiny.

"And what could I possibly do?" I wondered trying hard to keep the sarcasm from my tone and failing miserably.

"Your unique status renders you immune to this force; your inner gift will help you to break the hold it may attempt to take on you." Roma explained. "We have no further time to explain, will you help us?" She asked; well at least that was a nice change most people never bothered to ask me what I wanted. They just dropped me down in whatever damn situation seemed to rear its ugly head and seem to feel I could handle it.

"Why should I?" I spat suddenly focusing on all the negative aspects of my life and growing further embittered. "The only reason I had to continue living was denied me; I just want to die." Where did that come from? I didn't want to die, not after everything I'd gone thorough damn it; I tried to renounce my own words, but found my tongue growing sluggish and no longer capable of speaking coherently.

"I understand your pain." Roma began startling me with the gentleness of her words; I had thought she'd grow angry with me for speaking such a ridiculous lie. "If I personally agree to at least attempt to reunite you with your little one will you do this favor for me?"

"Wat if Earth Nine Two Nine Flike?" I asked slurring the words and feeling a little indignant about the drool pooling around my bottom lip.

"Oh I think you'll enjoy your stay there." She hinted her tone indicative of a wide grin and perhaps even a twinkle in her eye. "Will you help now that I have offered my services to help you?" Not wishing to drip the drool on the floor of my surroundings I simply and quickly nodded; a large clap of thunder shook the room deafening me as she grasped my right hand and shook it. "Then our bargain has been sealed." She stated rather theatrically; I quirked my eyebrow up in typical Vulcan fashion eliciting a chuckle from the great Omniversal Guardian. "Forgive me a little bit of my father coming through that particular instant." She whispered conspiratorially in my ear.

"You shall be given your Armor, your replicated lightsaber and a few other necessities that I have provided." Saturnyne stated literally having to drag me to some unknown spot in the room; I found myself standing a good fifty paces from my previous position and felt the cool pommel of my lightsaber being pressed into my hand. "Once you have found suitable permanent residence we will send you the regeneration bed; and before you ask the lightsaber is easier to hide then your broadsword. Although I personally think you won't need such a weapon where you're going." She added a hint of disdain in her tone, which I barely registered.

"Good luck." Roma called from behind me before Saturnyne pushed me up onto some sort of platform. "And do not fear we shall keep your other belongings safe and secure until you have succeeded; oh and don't worry about enjoying yourself too much it'll be good for you." She added; I wanted to ask just where the hell they were sending me, but a new stranger sensation flooded my body and I found myself vanishing from the corporeal realm and whisking through a new kind of vortex. _Great, just what the hell have I gotten myself into this time?_ I wondered before slipping into stasis as my body began to reactivate the dead tissue and organs now that I was free of whatever force had begun to shut me down in the first place.

**Crisis on Earth 929  
Of Spiders and Mutants**

I don't exactly know when it happened all I know is one moment I was hurtling through some strange vortex and the next I found myself flying out of the air at mach two and colliding with a rural park bench. The wood shattered on impact driving itself into my skin with tremendous force; I screamed out in pain and rolled halfway across a lush grassy turf before managing to halt my momentum. With a groan of pain I climbed to my feet and began the painstaking process of removing the wooden splinters and other odds and ends from my person. When the wounds were cleaned of foreign debris the nanoprobes got to work sealing them up; I glanced around at my surroundings curiously a great many trees surrounded the small walkway I was now on and a wire frame style garbage can rested near the legs of the unfortunate bench. The sun was rising lazily in the East, which meant I was lucky enough to be arriving at early morning before anyone was out and about this particular area. Looking up to the skyline I couldn't help myself from smiling at the familiarity of the World Trade Center standing off to my left; I knew where I was.

"Well what do ya know, not only am I back on an Earth of the Twentieth Century, but I'm in one of the largest cities on the east coast... What a fortunate happenstance considering I've never been to New York before." I stated more to hear my own voice and make sure I wasn't drooling anymore than anything else; looking about me I figured I had to be in Central Park and decided to take stock of my person. Clipping the hilt of my lightsaber to my belt and pulling the long faded brown trench coat I found myself wearing to hide it from prying eyes better I reached into my pocket to see what Saturnyne had put there. "Hmmm, interesting, social security number, identification, driver's license, American Express... Oooo Credit Card..." I chuckled at my childish outburst and double checked to make sure no one else was around before continuing. "Cash, Birth certificate, Telephone card... Wonder why she gave me that?" There was nothing else so I made certain my watch was secure and began to leisurely stroll down the pathway in the crisp early morning air; my stomach rumbled it's obvious displeasure at not having eaten in a good long while and I wondered where I could catch a bite to eat this early in the morning. "McDonald's maybe... Then again I've always wanted to check out that Diner from Seinfeld, I think it's in New York... Well the exterior at any rate, not too sure about the interior." I muttered glancing at my watch and realizing it was still set to Federation standard. "Stardates, God am I glad to be rid of them, they were always so damn confusing...Even after my assimilation." I chuckled turning out of Central Park and glancing around wondering which way to go; I didn't even know what street I was facing so I quickly looked around for the street sign only to be distracted by a sudden explosion and the blare of emergency vehicles' sirens.  
"I hate myself for saying this, but I am so curious to know what that was..." I trailed off and quickly eyed the Twin towers thinking I might have been sent to an Earth where that particular attack was just about to occur; fortunately for me and more importantly the inhabitants of this world that was not the case. "So where'd that come from?" I wondered glancing about; much to my surprise I heard a large crackling of electrical energies from my right and a second explosion answered my question. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking I gave a mental command activating my Trans Tech armor; the unique metallic compound unfurled from its' watch form and engulfed me swiftly in the form fitting armor I had invented during one of my infinitely advanced bored days and quickly raced down the street opting to keep the flying to a minimum for now.

* * *

Electro cackled maniacally as a second police car exploded under his electrical bombardment and returned to scooping up the cash from the blown out ATM machine; he was moving as fast as he could, none of this hanging around until Spider-Man showed up this time he'd grab the loot and get out before the wall crawling menace showed up. 

"Shameful really, don't you know you need an account to withdraw." A strange voice suddenly quipped sounding distorted by some kind of electronic filtering device; Dillon spun on his heels energy crackling at his fingertips expecting to find Spider-Man or maybe even Iron-Man, but not the being that stood before him. The man in question stood a good six feet four inches tall with his entire body encased in a black form fitting outfit of some kind that hummed with obvious energies. His mouth was turned up in a wry grin and his arms were crossed over his chest; the armor was tech heavy with numerous odd details giving the man a truly robotic appearance and his eyes glowed a dull red. He also had a perfectly proportioned cape that fluttered briefly in the early morning breeze; Dillon let a small smile play across his lips as he sized this new opponent up.

"You just made a serious mistake metal head." He quipped charging himself for a larger blast then he had originally intended; with a simple thought and a snap of his arm electrical energies flared wildly screaming towards the technologically reliant being before him. Much to his surprise the energy dissipated a good four inches from his targets person and the smile plastered on his face changed into a smug grin. Electro snarled low in his throat and kept up the assault blasting faster with each passing second before he finally admitted to the futility of it all and glared at the black armored man.

"Are we quite finished yet?" He asked in a bored sounding tone.

"This is impossible." Dillon blurted, the man chuckled as he switched into a more offensive stance a half-smirk crossing his features.

"I assure you it is not." He stated in a deeply aristocratic tone; the next thing Max knew large snaking tendrils of electrical energy burst forth from the unknown mans fingertips and collided with him. He screamed as all of the energy he had poured into the man was pumped back into his being at a far superior voltage to his own; it was so intense that he collapsed unconscious to the ground a few seconds after the assault began and the unknown hero ceased his bombardment playfully blowing on each of his fingertips as if they were the barrel of a gun.

"I bet Electros' going to feel that when he wakes up." A new voice called out from the side of the bank directly above me; I glanced up to find surprise, surprise, Spider-Man perched there glancing down at the scene. He flipped off the wall and landed next to me engulfing Electro in some of his webbing before turning and extending a hand, which surprised me a little. I shook it though since it was the polite thing to do and shrugged a little indicating the goon as the police began to cart him off; feeling a little strange having to look down at Spider-Man.

"This sort of stuff happen often at six am?" I wondered trying to hide my giddiness from my tone and having better success then my earlier bitterness with Roma and everyone else in general.

"More than you might imagine." Spidey returned with a shrug before zipping up a web-line and quickly swinging away.

"Hey wait up!" I cried a sudden thought clarifying within my mind; leaping into the air I mentally focused my powers and altered the gravitational field surrounding me with some quick polarity swaps. "Say ah Spider-Man." I began as I managed to catch up. "This might sound completely bonkers of me, but, ah you wouldn't happen to know of any good housing around here would ya?" I asked; he eyed me curiously as he swung along a good fifty feet above the city streets and I was hard pressed to keep up with him.

"I can honestly admit to the fact that that's the first time I've ever had anybody ask me about apartments." He stated; I shrugged hiding my embarrassment and kept up with him as best as I could I mean he was swinging along, which meant unlike me his body was in constant motion. Flipping up onto an overhang near one of the apartment complexes he indicated that I should join him. "So you got a name to go with that fancy get up?" He asked.

"You can call me Shadow." I supplied semi-consciously adopting a heroic type pose complete with corny announcers' style voice. This wasn't going to be so bad; at least I knew something about the many myriad Marvel characters and their histories, still I'd expected something a lot more difficult then an encounter with Electro my first day in town.

"Well I hear the Bronx has some places up for rent." He began before snapping out of the casual conversation. "What am I doing?" He asked himself. "Listen I know you're probably quite capable and all that Shadow, or whoever you are underneath that mask, but donning a clever disguise and taking up the super hero gig isn't something I'd recommend. At least not here; New York has enough of those and besides you strike me as quite the technological genius." He continued preparing a web-line to take off. "So I suggest you don't quit your day job; thanks for your help though I don't think I would have made it in time, but seriously you don't want this life." He continued before zipping off and leaving me bewildered, bemused and rather annoyed because I still hadn't solved my housing problem.

"Yeesh I didn't intend to be a damn hero, dealing with Electro was just a little something to relieve some frustrations I was still harboring." I muttered leaping back into the air and floating out over the city of New York as people began their daily routines; I sighed and wondered what I should do next Spider-Man hadn't acted like I would have imagined he would... Suddenly my mind screamed and I felt a great stabbing pain as someone mentally broke into my thoughts; the best way I could describe it is as if someone was probing my mind it actually felt a little like when I was linked to...

"What are you up to Erik?" A whispered voice demanded startling me with the clarity of the words; I could not reply whoever was inside my mind apparently triggered whatever caused my stasis lock to activate. I felt myself losing consciousness and with no more focus my hold on gravity faded; I began to plunge towards the pavement from this dizzying height only to be halted mid-plunge by two strong arms wrapping themselves about my waist.

"Yah sure don't look lahke Magneto." A strongly accented southern drawl observed turning me in her grip so she could get a better look at me; I knew this face... But before I could correct the oversight I completely lost consciousness; my final thought was a simple one. _"I hate losing consciousness."  
_  
To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Xavier

**Author's Notes: **The whole disclaimer thing again; Marvel owns the characters I just borrowed'em and slapped'em into this little situation. Except for Al he belongs to me; and of course any other characters I introduce that are related to Al.

Perhaps I cut the first part off too soon; then again perhaps it merely tantalized your desire to learn more about the character, especially his little healing act. Anyway I hope any readers of this will enjoy and leave some reviews I am very interested in your honest opinions.

P.S I know there isn't much action scenes yet, but after all we can't have non-stop action it would interfere with the drama of the piece...

* * *

I awoke; for lack of a better descriptive term, to find myself in a very strange looking medical ward. And that's saying something for someone who's been aboard a Federation Starship and seen his fair share of sickbay; then again that was more orderly then this in some respects. I glanced to my left to find a bank of monitoring equipment; similar in vein to how the place was depicted in the X-Men movie actually, someone had apparently managed to figure out where the clasps were on my armor and it lay in a small pile near the corner of my bed side. My movements however were not pleasant; it felt like eighty-seven people were pounding at my brain with numerous hard labor devices, hammers, pickaxes, chisels. I sometimes hated being so thorough; but then again with a brain as technologically inclined as my own it was hard to keep from switching into logical mode at times. Apparently the room was empty; at least from what I could see of it, but the sudden shadow that fell over me alerted me to the fact that I was not alone; glancing up I saw the smiling visage of Hank McCoy also known as the Beast.

"This wayward soul is awake Professor." He called out in a surprisingly gentle sounding baritone.

"Thank you Hank." That same voice from inside my head acknowledged; the hum of an electric wheelchair was heard and Professor Charles Xavier rolled up to my right side an apologetic smile of greeting on his lips. "I must apologize for my rash actions Mister Rutherford; however Cerebro miss-classified you as Magneto when you activated your magnetic-like ability to levitate." He elaborated as Hank inserted a sharp needle into the back of my neck and injected some kind of fluid.

"To ease the headache." He explained at my confused look; I nodded regretting the action as thirty-two new attackers joined the previous eighty-seven and resumed pounding away, but the pain soon lessened. _Talk about fast active medicines..._

"You are quite the unique individual." Charles admitted moving across to the computers as he spoke; I followed him with my eyes not trusting to move just yet, experience told me that painkillers weren't very lasting when my Nanoprobes got their mandibles or whatever into them.

"Indeed." Hank chimed in. "It's not every day we encounter a mutant of your classification."

"I wouldn't imagine there were a lot of mechanically created mutants running around Manhattan." I quipped well naturedly.

"You would be correct in that assumption." The Professor admitted turning my way and shooting me a warm smile. "I understand you are in need of a place to stay." He continued; I regarded him mystified and his smile widened a little. "It was prominent in your mind when I mistakenly forced myself in." He elaborated.

"Yes, well I don't like to impose." I began slowly rising only to be forcibly returned to a restive pose by Hank.

"Not yet young man I'm afraid you're still attached, so to speak." He explained indicating the few wires leading from me to the diagnostic computer; at least that's what I thought it was, still I'd rather get off this annoyingly cold sterile metal table.

"Nonsense there would be no imposition." Xavier exclaimed resuming his line of thought. "Besides we must make up for what we inadvertently did, I insist that you remain here as our guest for as long as you see fit."

"This is all a little too good to be true." I muttered ignoring Beasts' protests and sitting up; a brief dizzy spell assailed me, but I shook it off quickly. "You'll forgive me if I seem a bit skeptical."

"It's only natural; truth be told I felt you should remain here because it would serve two purposes." Xavier explained moving over to look directly into my eyes. "First it would solve your little housing problem and second it would give us the opportunity to discuss things." He paused to look even deeper into my eyes with a knowing air about him, which struck me as very impossible I mean how deep can someone's eyes get when they're looking at you?

"I see." I began in a small whisper rising to my feet and clasping my hands behind my back. "It would be an honor to remain a guest of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters during my stay here." I accepted bowing as I spoke out of habit more than anything else.

"Then it's agreed; I've had Logan prepare a room for you and after Hank is finished you may go there to collect yourself." He stated with a broad smile before rolling towards the exit. "I look forward to our discussion."

"Well then Mister Rutherford." Hank began slapping his hands together with a jovial smile as he indicated that I should retake my seat; I complied briefly surprised to discover that I was taller then the X-Man, judging by what I could see he looked to be about five feet eleven inches, _yep I'm definitely taller._ "I must admit to some curiosity concerning that unique armor of yours." He added picking up a very straight-forward instrument and looking into my ear; I hadn't expected a regular physical from the resident doctor of the X-Men, but he was qualified after all.

"Ah yes my armor." I began with a grin. "Well it's a highly tactile and versatile metal filament; to be precise a metallic thread, which I versed with certain transformative properties coupled with thousands of microscopic circuits that when activated in armor form become a complete bank of sensors, defensive devices and slight strength enhancers." I continued growing laxer as I broached a subject I knew quite well. "The transmorphogenic properties of the metallic compound allow it to be stored quite conveniently in a simple wrist watch form; also when in this form it heals any and all damages sustained to the armor during combat situations." I elaborated as Hank moved from examining my ears, nose and eyes to checking my reflexes; I figured there must have been a particular reason for this physical so I really couldn't complain. "I have dubbed it Transmorphogenic Technologically Advanced Robotic Microscopic Organic Retrofitted Enhancementations or quite simply Trans-Tech Armor..." I trailed off getting a sheepish smile on my face and tried to ignore the bemused expression on Hanks' face. "I was kinda going for something big and important sounding when I came up with the name, plus I like the way it rolls off the tongue... Er the abbreviated form that is." I admitted sensing my face flushing with slight embarrassment.

"Ah yes we all do it sometimes." He countered in an attempt to make me feel more at easy. "Say Ah if you please." He added holding up a tongue depressor.

* * *

The Professor rolled into the small antechamber where an assortment of his students had gathered; Scott and Jean stood to the left of the small couch where Logan and Rogue were seated at opposite ends with Nightcrawler perched on the top of the central seating area. Logan was gritting his teeth in obvious frustration his admantium claws retracting and protracting every few moments.

"What did he say tah Hank?" Rogue wondered glancing into the other room via the two-way mirror.

"Sounded like a bunch of scientific limbo to me." Logan grumbled before turning to face the Professor. "Tell me you ain't seriously wanting that guy to stay here; he's nothin' but trouble if you ask me."

"Calm yourself Logan; Roma would not have sent him here if it wasn't important." Charles returned revealing that he knew the scope of what was happening, if not the reason.

"And that's another thing, every time we get involved with her we always wind up practically killin' ourselves." Logan growled his anger at a critical state.

"This is necessary; it's better to have him under observation here then out in the world doing God knows what." Xavier countered. "And I'd hate to think what were to happen if Magneto got his hands into him." He added.

"The Professor has a point Logan." Jean concurred trusting that her friendship with the lone wolf X-Man would make him calm down a little and see reason.

"I know Jeanie, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He retorted glaring at the man in the next room as he began to return his armor to his person.

"Scott would you be gracious enough to lend him a few spare changes of clothes until he's had the chance to settle in and get his own?" The Professor asked.

"Of course Professor." Scott replied.

"I vonder vhat possible danger there could be here that Roma vould need to send someone so young." Kurt observed speaking in his usually thick German accent. "He doesn't strike me as very experienced." He added a hint of regret in his tone knowing that another of Gods' children had been called to defend the entire Omniversal balance was upsetting him.

"Ah don't know Sugah." Rogue chimed in. "But Ah think he's not as inexperienced as we're made tah believe."

"Indeed." Xavier agreed. "There is definitely something in his eyes that speaks of years beyond his experience." He elaborated. "But whatever may come his way I suspect he shall not be alone in his struggles; come let us partake of a light brunch perhaps he will join us and we can get to know him better." Rogue held back as the others left and eyed the man in question with deep intrigue; he was pleasant to look at after all; he stood roughly six feet four inches with dark brown hair and as he straightened his shirt while looking in the mirror she saw he had vivid blue eyes. His physique was very well built with a muscle tone that lent well to his look, but wasn't too noticeable. She shook herself from her suddenly strange thoughts and turned quickly vacating the room; it wouldn't do to harbor such thoughts when she met the man.

* * *

I was led through the mansion by Hank and couldn't help myself; I kept switching my perspective every five seconds taking the immaculate décor in, it certainly looked a lot more like the movie interpretation then anything else. But maybe that's because I was looking at reality and not some picture in a comic book or something; the door to my left opened suddenly and a young girl I didn't immediately recognize emerged stretching lavishly.

"Good morning Illyana." Hank greeted pausing momentarily to pick the girl up in a friendly hug.

"Morning Hank is Jubes' awake yet?" She asked in a slightly clipped Russian accent.

"I seem to recall seeing Kitty and her in the kitchen." He replied as I shifted in nervous impatience on my feet; this place must have a lot of people staying here... As opposed to the books when it was like a handful of people. Illyana looked at me shyly and brushed her hair from her face; I remembered belatedly that I seemed to intimidate people more now that I'd shaped up so to speak. And young girls had a tendency to feel something towards me; at least a lot of them did back in Xenas' world, which reminded me how shallow women could be sometimes... _Ok time to lose this train of thought;_ I said to myself before offering a friendly smile of greeting and a hand to formally introduce myself.

"Allan Rutherford." I greeted using the name Roma had given me; I hate to admit this, but I preferred the more English sounding name even though I was Canadian I never did get to involved with my French heritage. It always seemed so difficult in school.

"Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin." She offered shyly; I mentally shoved the name away for future use along with a mental image of her face, which was framed by lengthy blonde hair and her height, which was five feet five inches. She looked to be about seventeen and I mentally cursed myself for not being a hard core X-Men fan so that I could place a sense of history with the name... Beast was easy he was a mainstay character after all, but Illyana escaped me.

"A pleasure to meet you." I quickly recovered from the obvious lapse into silence I'd undergone and turned back striding further down the corridor pretending to be examining the wood finished paneling along the wall.

"A new recruit?" Illyana whispered to Beast; though I still heard it since it was hard to reconfigure my audios to quit eavesdropping on whispered conversations, they were a lot sharper these days thanks to the nanoprobes and my mind often automatically focused on listening in, due in part tomy eagerness to absorb all kinds of knowledge most likely.

"Something like that, for the moment he is our guest." Hank replied before he moved to resume showing me to my new digs.

"Nice to meet you too." Illyana called out seemingly realizing she had not returned my compliment; with a small sigh I awaited Hanks' return and soon we were at the door to my own quarters. Although I guess I shouldn't call them that since this wasn't exactly a Starship, still old habits die hard. Hank gave me a brief description on how to get to the kitchen and dining area and then hastily departed; I filed the information away as I examined my room. It was quite large and fairly immaculate; the bed rested across from the door perpendicular to the center of the furniture arrangements, a long dresser rested to the right near what I assumed was a closet door a fine mirror resting atop it. To the left were the windows, which looked out upon the immaculate grounds. A small reading lamp rested next to an easy chair closest to the nearest window from the doorway and another doorway stood nearby, which led to a private restroom and shower. I sighed and eyed the few spare changes of clothing resting on the easy chair, which apparently wasn't made out of leather as I'd initially thought. The dark blue coloring had thrown me off; as I finished examining the garments a loud buzzing could be heard, I glanced over my shoulder at the bed to see it vanish in a strange flurry of light to be replaced by my regeneration bed. As Saturnyne had promised; with a slight sigh I headed into the private restroom to have a much desired shower after all I had been fighting a Demon Overlord before I was sent along my merry way and that arrogant bastard Q hadn't given me anytime to properly bid farewell to my friends in the Federation. My teeth ground as I recalled the precise events and a low growl could be made out; however it would not do to dwell on the past right this moment, time enough to worry about such things when I wasn't feeling both worn out and completely covered in dirt from head to toe.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Authors Notes: **Well I had hoped there'd be more readers reviewing this deal; I've spent a lot of time and effort into this puppy, it's the only story I've ever created that I've stuck to for so long, mainly because I love the characters, stiuations and events...

Ah well perhaps the first few chapters are too confusing for those casual readers checking this out; to which I should apologize, I would have started from the very beginning; but unlike my Crisis on Earth 929 section the first two universes on my list involve a tad more integration with their respective television shows. (So I need all of the episodes that are featured to perfectly integrated my character into existing scenes using the dialogue and the like from the actual episodes.) I'm pretty anal about details like that; anyway I'll stop chatting up now and leave this next chapter for your enjoyment...

Usual disclaimer applies; I don't own any Marvel characters I just borrowed them, Al however is my own creation and any or all characters related to him be they actual family or close friends or something are also mine.

Please enjoy and R&R I'm beggin' ya, give me something to work off of, anything even a totaly bad review would be better then nothing.

* * *

I made my way downstairs after a long hot shower that had been desperately needed; feeling slightly more refreshed then before, but Scotts' hand me downs were rather itchy. Not to mention his shirt was just a little bit bigger than me; I suppose that would be expected since if I'm not mistaken he's broader in the chest than me. Still I felt awkward wearing the loose fitting shirt after all those years wearing that skin tight Ensigns' Uniform; Starfleet protocols be damned I sure wish I could have worn casual attire when I was on duty. I entered the dining room first, which caused the entirety of the group present to shut up; I grinned a little nervously at the assembled cast and made my way around to the kitchen area where I assumed I would find something decent to eat. Another thing about fighting demon overlords it tended to take a good five hours or so to wear'em down. I returned with a few odds and ends left over from the brunch they'd prepared and took a seat as far away from the group as I reasonably could; more because I was a little nervous about the whole thing I mean Spider-Man I know a lot more about then the X-Men. And I hardly doubt they'd have their cartoon personas or even their movie personas; plus I was still feeling totally drained. Double checking my watch again I noticed what Stardate it was and did a few quick calculations, terrific I'd been awake for thirty hours including all the time it would be during my transit from Enterprise to Romas' and then here.

"No wonder I'm so exhausted, honestly you'd think traveling the causeways and byways of the Omniverse wouldn't take up so much damn time." I mumbled forgetting where I was for a moment.

"I take it you've had a lot o' experience in that area." Logan commented startling me back to the here and now; his tone was filled with a deep sense of mistrust, I could tell the only reason he currently tolerated my presence was because Xavier had requested it.

"Boy do I wish it were otherwise." I moaned as I started to slowly eat; it had been a while since I'd done that too and eating to quickly would really upset my stomach.

"Has it always been like that for you?" Scott wondered addressing me in his light toned voice; I eyed the ruby quartz glasses for a few seconds curious to know just how dense they were and quickly shrugged aside my inner thoughts once again. _Boy it sure is hard to keep track of one frame of mind when you're brain is running a mile a millisecond_.

"No, I only started hopping around the Omniverse around when I was Twenty- One." I explained forgetting that my physical appearance still represented that particular age.

"Whatevah for?" Rogue wondered averting her eyes when I turned to regard her; that accent wasn't as thick as I'd imagined it'd be.

"You got me, something to do with my destiny and needing intense physical and mental training before I could face up to it." I grumbled. "At least that's what that jerk Q told me in his round about fashion." I elaborated with another growl, boy I really had it in for the pest; wouldn't do to hold on to this damn grudge, but after all his actions had hurt me on a very personal level.

"Training, sounds like you were drafted bub." Logan observed with his usual snarl-like chuckle.

"Infinitely more complex then that I'm afraid, there are a few deciding factors I'm not that aware of yet, but I do know for a fact that God has something to do with this." I revealed taking a sip of the water I'd gotten myself.

"You are one of his chosen?" Kurt exclaimed in something akin to understanding and respect.

"I don't knowexactly if that's the term,but I do know that yes;she doeshave something to do with it. I felt her presence once very briefly mind you, but it was there." I stated in a hushed tone, just the memory of that brief connection still sent shivers down my spine. It was very unheard of for anyone to experience actual communication with God after all.

"This is all very fascinating." Hank interjected. "However I do believe the Professor was interested in learning more about your particular mutation. Not to be rude mind you; but as a scientist I must admit to being very intrigued by your current condition." He elaborated.

"Hank." The Professor chastised.

"Oh its ok I don't really mind; I suppose since I'll be staying here for an indeterminate amount of time it would only be natural that you guys knew as much about me as you could. Heck I'm living it and I'm still just as intrigued by my condition; as you put it Hank." I returned with a warm smile; The Professor seemed to accept this and steepled his fingers as he assumed a more comfortable attentive pose. "First of all I am a little concerned that Cerebro classified me as Magneto when I, ah, took to the air I wouldn't mind getting a look at those readings if it were possible. Perhaps it could shed a few lights on my current condition that even I'm not aware of; you see my powers kind of have a mind of their own at times." I admitted with a sheepish grin; quickly recovering my train of thought I mentally examined the story from all sides, where best could I begin so that it wouldn't be a lengthy process? The others were silent; patiently awaiting my words, I decided to just get right to the point and avoid all of the secondary nonsense involved with this tale. "Borg, do you know what they are?" I asked.

"Sure." Logan acknowledged. "Somethin' off o' Star Trek."

"Yes; well I had the great misfortune of encountering them." I stated; Logan eyed me skeptically, but he didn't say anything about it. "I was aboard Voyager at the time; undergoing my training, although don't ask me what I could possibly learn there I didn't already learn when I became a well respected warrior. But that's out of context; the Borg were interested in pursuing assimilation through alternate means." I stated. "They'd pretty much picked their particular section of their Universe clean of new technologies to expand upon their... perfection." I said that last part with a venom that surprised me, but only briefly. "The Borg Queen had perfected a new strain of Nanoprobe; thing is **she** needed someone from another reality to test them on and see if they'd work. So they somehow found out about me and captured me when I was off-ship procuring a few supplies for the Captain." I continued pushing my half-eaten meal aside as an ashy taste entered my mouth; remembering this always involved a lot of pain.

"So yer a Borg?" Logan wondered clearly unimpressed.

"I haven't finished yet." I snapped; blinking in surprise I lowered my head in a show of apology. "Sorry, but this is very personal and quite painful to recall." I explained.

"We understand." The Professor stated. "Please continue when you've had the chance to collect yourself."

"Doesn't take long these days." I sighed. "Anyway the Borg had me; the Queen was eager to test her little toys, so they assimilated me. Of course it wasn't in the usual manner; everything had to be carefully regulated and monitored if they were to learn anything from the process." I stated feeling a half-smirk of remembered amusement crossing my features as I recalled the obvious shock at what happened next. "For some as of yet unknown reason when the Nanoprobes came into contact with my blood stream something happened that went beyond anything **she** could have foreseen. The Nanoprobes rewrote their entire programming matrix; I guess you could say they evolved, finding the material they had to work with insufficient they took it upon themselves to break me down on a sub- atomic level and rebuild me into the image they saw fit." I paused in the telling my mouth dry with the amount of dialogue I was getting out; it was in such a rush as well it would be obvious to even the densest of beings that I was eager to get this out and over with. "In so doing I changed; mutated I'd guess you'd call it though it was no picnic let me tell you. I have been classified as a Technorganic Borg by Starfleet Medical; considered to be a Human-Borg hybrid due to the fact that unlike a true Borg my implants have become fused with my inner organs to such a degree that removing them is not possible. My ocular nerves now house sophisticated optic sensors; my olfactory senses have been augmented, my vocal abilities have been greatly enhanced allowing me to mimic other vocal patterns even women. And of course there are the extrasensory capabilities; meaning my latent gifts. Such as the ability to manipulate gravity and to a smaller degree magnetism." I elaborated demonstrating the last bit by pulling a spoon into the palm of my hand with a carefully controlled thought. "It is highly ironic then that I can claim something the Borg can not; for due to their failed experiment I have achieved a sense of ultimate perfection..." I paused momentarily shuddering at how much I sounded like her; with a quick mental shove I buried that thought deep within and looked back up at the assembled members of the X-Men. "I hate it when I get all logical on people." I admitted with a weary sigh and a small yawn that took me by surprise.

"I suppose it would be difficult to maintain the level of intelligence you possessed before the incident." Hank observed eliciting a wry chuckle of bemusement from me.

"Most assuredly, we're talking about suddenly awakening to the fact that I am using one hundred percent of my brain power due to the fact that it has become computerized to an extent." I concurred with another wry chuckle. "Fortunately for me my soul is more often in control then my brain." I added with a second weary yawn.

"You've been up for quite some time Mister Rutherford." Xavier observed moving back from the table. "Might I suggest you take this opportunity to rest?"

"You sure you don't want to talk some more?" I wondered. "I mean about Roma and everything."

"Nonsense it wouldn't do for us to keep a guest from getting some rest when he obviously needs it." Xavier returned with a carefully hidden smile.

"In that case, thank the Matrix; I feel like I could sleep for eight days." I remarked taking care to cover my mouth as I allowed myself the luxury of a much needed giant yawn. "When you've been dealing with everything I have for the past thirty hours it can be understandable." I added before politely taking my leave and returning to my room where I promptly fell into the regeneration bed and closed my eyes swiftly succumbing to the sleep that had been creeping up upon me.

* * *

"Are you sure now that keepin' him here's a good idea Professor?" Logan asked still doing his best to get the man out before he caused some kind of problem for his friends. "He seems a little unstable."

"As I recall so was a certain current member of the X-Men that shall remain nameless." Xavier returned with another carefully hidden smile.

"I doubt his instability is a constant Logan." Hank added. "If you'd been awake for thirty hours straight you'd probably act a little out of it too."

"Professor was he speaking the truth?" Scott inquired. "I mean it does seem a little farfetched."

"Is it so hard to believe that God vould call someone to fulfill their destiny in such a manner?" Kurt asked pointedly. "The vays of the lord are oftentimes mysterious after all meine freund."

"I didn't mean that Kurt; when he spoke of his brief contact with his lord I could see the reverence in his eyes just as you." Scott clarified. "I was referring to his little tale concerning the Borg."

"The proof is right before us Scott; his scans did reveal the nanoprobes he spoke of. And we have encountered characters from that universe once before." Xavier reminded with a smile; Scott nodded remembering the encounter all too vividly.

"I believe he will achieve some much needed peace of mind here Professor." Jean remarked casually resting her hand on her husbands shoulder and squeezing it. "The way he raced through his little monologue makes me believe he didn't get much time to cope with such a traumatic event."

"Indeed Jean; he is fortunate to have come into this house." Xavier agreed with a slight nod; turning to face the collected group he rose his voice so that all could hear, including the three eavesdropping teenagers from the kitchen. "I suggest we offer kindness and friendship instead of suspicion and mistrust; for someone who has undergone so many hardships at such a young age it is vital that we ensure he feels right at home. Scott I would suggest you take him out to the garage when he's rested I think he might enjoy tinkering with some of those old cars, give him something to focus on."

"Of course Professor." Scott agreed.

"Who knows?" Logan remarked. "Bein' that he's all one-hundred percent of his brain and all that he might be able to fix those two cars you said were hopeless." He elaborated with a feral though friendly grin.

"Yeah right I'll believe that when I see it." Scott intoned with a small grin; he had a feeling that Mister Rutherford wasn't too big when it came to hands on repair work.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 Early Morning Conversations

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for your continued support my soul reviwer friend. I am a little discouraged; however it's possible there aren't a lot of people who like to read rated R fics? Anyway it's not going to stop me from updating; I've been working on this series for a very long time and I've written it to share with anyone who's interested. I therefore finish this brief author note with the usual disclaimer dealie; I do not own any of these wonderful characters, except Al and any or all related characters to him... The rest belong to Marvel or whoever owns the rights to them in regards to certain characters referenced such as Xena or Captain Janeway.

Still I'd appreciate some reviews folks, so if you read be kind and let me know what you thought...

* * *

I awoke much later feeling rejuvenated and judging by the low moon in the sky it was a lot later then I had intended to remain asleep; however when the body is tired you don't really have much choice in the matter. Slipping from my bed I glanced over to the clock; since my watch was still stuck in Stardate mode, I was surprised to discover it was one thirty in the morning. This would definitely throw off my sleeping habits; providing I failed to fix this oversight. Then again I'd probably go back to my old sleeping habits once I'd settled in better; now the question remained what was I to do? I doubted very much anyone else was up and I seriously doubted Xavier would like me poking around downstairs in the secret areas of the mansion, so what to do? I seemed to recall numerous books in the den I'd noticed as Hank showed me to my room; with a bit of luck I'd be able to find something decent to pre-occupy my time until everyone else woke up. Slipping silently from my room I made my way down the hall; downstairs and over to the den, the books were right where I'd seen them earlier and with a pleased smile I maneuvered past the furniture in the dark to see which ones the Professor had. I was so engrossed in my search I failed to notice the shadowy form creeping up behind me; when I felt a hand pressing into my shoulder I acted out of reflex and spun around hefting the mysterious person and vaulting them over the couch where they landed with a stifled moan of pain. A light flicked on and I found my face growing flush with embarrassment as I realized who had snuck up on me; Ororo Munroe stood near the den entrance eyeing me curiously as I quickly moved to help Rogue back to her feet.

"Sorry." I whispered not wishing to disturb anyone who might be sleeping. "Reflexes and all; still you shouldn't sneak up on a guy."

"What are yah doin' down here?" Rogue wondered in a whisper as low in volume as my own.

"I just woke up." I admitted. "I was looking for a book to help pass the time." I elaborated holding up the book I'd been fingering in the dark; I was surprised when I caught sight of the title.

"Boy yah sure did sleep a long time; the Professah was gettin' worried yah might sleep a few whole days." Rogue remarked hastily moving away from beside me as if she was afraid or something; that was when I noticed that she was only wearing one glove and she was probably worried about her powers acting up.

"I didn't think anyone else would be awake at this time." I remarked returning the book to the shelf and looking at the titles now that the light was on, why I thought I could find a good one in the dark I'll never know, sometimes I'm a little too cautious for my own good.

"Ororo just got back from a trip tah India and one of us had tah meet her so Ah slept earlier." Rogue explained; I nodded in understanding and offered a small wave and smile of greeting to the weather mistress.

"Why don't you join us in the kitchen since you're up anyway?" She suggested; I shrugged and turned from the book shelf, nothing was really interesting and I wasn't relishing sitting quietly in my bed for another four hours with only my thoughts to preoccupy myself.

"I don't see why not." I added for the benefit of Rogue who'd had her back turned and failed to notice my nod of agreement; the three of us left the den Ororo switching the light off as we left and made our way through the dark to the kitchen. Ororo sat back down at the table as we returned and Rogue offered me a cup of coffee, but I declined; never could stand the ruddy stuff and yes I just used the word ruddy.

"Rogue tells me you're here because of Roma." Ororo remarked eying me with a critical eye; I nodded as I took a seat mentally comparing Storm to the images, which represented her in my mind. _Just as I thought, she doesn't look a thing like Halle Berry, but damn she's five feet eleven inches too; am I going to be taller then all the X-Men?  
_  
"Where'd yah learn how tah fight anyway?" Rogue wondered. "No one ever gets the drop on me like that if Ah don't want'em too." She elaborated; I couldn't help myself as the grin played across my features brought on by the warm memories of my training regime.

"Well like I said earlier I was being trained since I started this rather long trip through the Omniverse; I picked up a lot of things from Xena in her reality." I explained slouching a little more out of boredom then any sudden renewal of exhaustion.

"Yah certainly have been doin' a lot since yah left your home." She remarked sounding almost envious.

"I know; some days it feels like I've lived a few centuries rather than a mere decade or so since leaving that place of comfort." I admitted with a small sigh; other people on Earth Prime tended to fantasize about traveling to some other reality and meeting their favorite heroes or the like. No one knew just how many hardships you would wind up facing leaving the comfort of our own Earth; I mean you could die millions of years and countless realities from home. It wasn't something to look forward to, but if God didn't have something big planned for me I never would have put my all into the training; besides it was either shape up and learn how to fight or die on the end of a blade.

"Ah've been wonderin' have yah ever met somebody special out there?" Rogue suddenly asked surprising me with the straight forwardness of her question.

"I'm not sure I follow." I returned prompting her to give me a little bit more to go on.

"Yah know, like someone yah were in love with." She elaborated her face blushing slightly.

"Well getting into a relationship with my kind of lifestyle isn't exactly recommended." I began sitting up straighter and leaning forward on the table so I could look her in the eyes. "I mean I'm not exactly going to be hanging around for long; so I never really built any lasting relationships on that level. Unless you count Serenity, but I'll admit to being drawn to her purely for physical reasons." I remarked; the words however kept wanting to come out, but I didn't really want to get into that right now, the pain was still too raw. And yet I couldn't help myself; something about the way Rogue was looking at me was making me want to be completely straight forward. "There was someone close to me though; not man and woman close mind you, but close. You see Voyager came upon this Borg cube that was suffering from some kind of viral infection; though they didn't know about it at the time. All the adult drones had died, but some of the children had accidentally awoken from their maturation chambers prematurely." I trailed off wondering how to best describe the function of a maturation chamber without getting all complicated and scientific. "Basically that's what the Borg use when they assimilate offspring from certain species; to accelerate the growth process. To the Borg children serve no true purpose; they are considered inefficient for the tasks required by a drone." I explained wincing a little at the reaction this elicited from the two women. "But anyway, we found this cube so the Captain convinced Seven of Nine that the children should be freed from the collective; she beamed over to the ship under good faith, but the lead drone was very unstable and mistrusting of her words."

"Reminds me of Logan." Rogue quipped eliciting a chuckle from Ororo and a smile from me.

"After so many hours of trying to convince the children that the collective had abandoned them and they had no choice Seven finally managed to get all of them except the lead drone over to Voyager. He died; just wouldn't give up, so the Doc he took care of removing as many implants as he could." I rose from my seat to get a glass of water because once again my throat was dry; taking a few hesitant sips to avoid bombarding my taste buds with the awful taste, I just never got used to the stuff even if I did tend to drink it more often nowadays. "Among the children was an infant girl approximately a year old; now since I was from another universe where Star Trek was just a T-V show I knew she was going to develop some kind of complication and die soon after everything settled down. It was only logical since she was never seen again on the show; so I was drawn to sickbay as though guided by another, I watched her I became enamored of her, but then she began to die." I felt a tightness in my throat and my voice cracked as I finished those last few words, Rogue looked at me in slight surprise and seemed to guess where this was heading.

"Yah watched her die helpless to do anythin' about it." She guessed.

"I watched her, yes that is true, but she did not die." I corrected. "When the time came and nothing the Doc did could help; I don't know, I guess something just came over me. Watching her struggling to breathe seeing those tiny defenseless arms flailing about in obvious pain; I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't." I took a few quick breaths to calm my nerves and made the plunge. "I assimilated her; I did what I told myself I would never do, I used these..." I flicked out my assimilation tendrils from my inner wrist. "For what they were intended for; and because my nanoprobes were mutated, or hybrid or whatever, they did to her what they did to me. Only in her case they accelerated her growth up to age eight; appearance wise, before settling down."

"Yah turned that poor baby into a Technorganic Borg?" Rogue wondered incredulously; I nodded and slumped as memories of Amy raced to the forefront of my mind.

"She considered me to be her father; insisted on calling me daddy, slept in my quarters..." I sighed. "I lost my holodeck privileges almostindefinitely after that, but I didn't care, it was worth it. I watched the child experience the world around her with awe and abundant good cheer. She helped me deal with the trauma I was still facing; she kept me from losing my mind completely because of my own assimilation." I sighed dejectedly this time and closed my eyes feeling the tears that I hadn't let shed for her come pouring out.

"You loved this child deeply." Ororo observed kindly reaching out and handing me a napkin from the small pile the woman had placed on the table earlier I supposed.

"The female of her species are telepathic; she formed a mental link with me out of her desperate fear not to be alone, even in her thoughts." I explained my tears flowing silently; I let out another saddened sigh. "It's one thing to know the responsibilities of parenting; it's another thing entirely to know what your child is feeling every minute of the day. When she was happy it was like nothing I'd ever felt before; when she was sad or scared I did my best to comfort her. But even through all those stress filled times I promised to always watch over her. I told her she could come with me to my Earth; her surviving relatives had overseen the legal adoption process according to her species customs and so I knew there was no reason she couldn't come with me. I wanted to show her everything about my world; I wanted to proudly show off my parents to her show my dad that I wasn't just a big overgrown kid who stayed home practically every day of his life, that I could grow up and be responsible..." I could feel my shoulders trembling with rage now as the tears were those not of sadness, but of pure unadulterated rage; I clenched my fists together until the knuckles turned white and I drew blood, but still I did not release them. "Q said no." Was all I could bring myself to say before collapsing forward and burying my head into my arms; I felt completely vulnerable not to mention a little unmanly for breaking down like this, but I didn't want them to see the sudden dark glint in my eyes or the psychotic smile that sprang across my features as I began to mentally create images of Q dieing a horrible excruciating death for daring to deny me. A hand briefly touched my shoulder in understanding and my burning hatred melted into genuine regret; once again I felt tears flowing at the memory of Amy's face when she looked upon me last. I returned to my previous position sitting across from both women slumped in my seat sighing every few minutes as the final silent tears trickled down my cheek.

"Ah guess it's never easy to leave a loved one behind." Rogue observed smiling encouragingly at me.

"Roma promised she'd try to get her back to me." I stated. "That's the only reason I agreed to this stupid little game; I'll find the source of this chaotic force and quell it swiftly if it means I can be reunited with my dear little one." I finished sensing a calm wash over me as my face took on the mask of raw determination; Ororo gave a brief nod of understanding and looked briefly at Rogue who still had her hand on my shoulder. She didn't say anything, but Rogue finally seemed to realize she'd left it there longer then was prudent and quickly snatched it away covering her embarrassment by taking my empty glass and moving from the table to refill it.

"Got any ideas about it?" She asked.

"Not really; Roma just said it was a dangerous force of chaos that apparently already got control over the other missions she'd sent here. Whoever those might be." I replied with a shrug. "I suppose I'll recognize it when I see it, I mean how long do you think it'll take for them to come looking for me?" I stated stifling an inappropriate chuckle that wanted to come out; if I'd known just what those few words would entail I might have phrased it differently, but then again I'm still only human.

* * *

"Another one?" She moaned stirring in the lap of her lover as they both regarded the image of the young mans' arrival; when the close up of his face could be made out she involuntarily gasped. "So she finally found one to match wits with us." She observed with a dark smile. "Excellent."

"Oh joy; I think we'll toy with him first my love, send the quintet to soften him up a little." He requested.

"Very well, anything for my precious catalyst." She conceded a twisted smile playing across her lips once again as the swirling shadows flared and five indistinct shapes rose from their long imprisonments. "Go, play, have fun." She ordered; the five smiled expectantly and soon were whisked away back to the streets of New York.

"It's about time." The leader mumbled cracking his knuckles in eager anticipation. "Come on let us find our target and have that fun she told us to." He called over his shoulder strolling into the nigh empty streets of the city.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5 Breakfast with the XMen

**Author's Notes:** More updating to be done, boy am I glad I've gotten all the chapters finished for this baby already; anyway folks to those of you reading that is, I give you the next exciting chapter.

Usual Disclaimer; I own nothing expect my own characters and so I trust I won't get sued or something by Marvel; Paramount or Universal (Or whoever actually owns Xena/Hercules.) Without further ado; enjoy Chappie Five...

P.S: Possom2009 thanks for your continued support; and as far as the whole Amy angle goes... Well you'll just have to wait and see my friend.

* * *

I snapped back to reality a few hours later realizing that Ororo and Rogue had stopped chatting together and Logan had joined us some time while I was deep in thought; _mental note I should seriously stop contemplating quantum field mechanics and temporal paradoxes when I'm supposed to be conversing with others._

"About time you rejoined us there bub." Logan quipped. "That blank stare you were givin' us was just wearin' thin."

"Sorry I kind of lost interest when they started going on about horticulture; I never had any interest in the subject." I apologized.

"What were yah thinkin' about anyway?" Rogue wondered.

"Oh you know the usual; for instance how it could remotely be possible that a man or woman would travel through time and wind up becoming the mother or father of their own parents. Stuff like that." I replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Rather deep thinking ain't it bub?" Logan quipped rising from his seat and moving over to get another cup of coffee.

"Not really, that kind of stuff sometimes takes over my thought processes. I get bored easier than most and I find it helps soothe my nerves if I tackle a complex conundrum at times." I explained stretching to get the kink out of my shoulders. Logan merely shrugged and opened the fridge; someone else walked in just then and I chuckled at the look of surprise that appeared when she caught sight of me. I hadn't seen any reason to get dressed earlier so I was still wearing my pajamas; or rather one of Hanks' shirts.

"Well, well I see we have a new recruit. And one who isn't too modest." She stated her face flushing a little. "Who might you be friend?"

"Allan Rutherford; and I completely forgot I hadn't changed yet." I explained with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm not complaining." She countered with a wink.

"Rutherford this is Betsy Braddock." Rogue introduced; though I really didn't need the introduction considering I recognized Elizabeth easily enough, pretty hard not to figure out who someone is with that tattoo of hers.

"Right, well I'd better go change before any of the younger more impressionable team members show up." I excused myself with a grin. "I'm surprised you two didn't mention anything earlier." I added taking care to be as serious as possible.

"I really didn't see a point to it; you had just woken up after all." Ororo countered. I shrugged indifferently and quickly made my way back along the corridors to the main staircase and then quickly got to my room. Stretching once more to alleviate the knot in my back I opted to take a refreshing shower and set aside my change of clothes for when I was done. I still felt a little grimy from my battle with Omnibus, which was to be expected considering how much dark energies he had bombarded me with; stifling a sigh as memories of the battle began to flood my inner mind I quickly shut the bathroom door and turned the tap as high as it would go.

* * *

"So what brings you here so early in the morning Betsy?" Ororo wondered.

"Nothing special; the Professor actually called me and Warren yesterday about Rutherford, he wanted us to check around town and see if he'd met anybody else." She replied getting herself a glass of water.

"Ah see; so how's Warren these days? Anything we should know about Sugah?" Rogue asked with a sly grin; Betsy laughed as she sat down at the table while Logan curled his lip, more girl talk.

"Oh you know same old, same old." She returned with a wink; The Professor arrived just then the telltale sound of his wheelchair alerting the others to his entrance before he reached the doorway.

"Ah Elizabeth, any luck?" He asked maneuvering himself past the table and over to the oven where he promptly went about preparing the kettle for his morning tea.

"I'm afraid there's not much to tell; our friend put a stop to Electro and had a brief meeting with Spider-Man before you picked him up." She returned.

"Figured as much." Logan muttered too low for the women to hear.

"At least that verifies what we knew and quite fortunate as well." Xavier remarked placing the kettle on the element to heat up; Ororo yawned suddenly and rose from her seat.

"Well I should go unpack; it was a pleasure to have some company when I returned Rogue." She thanked squeezing her friends shoulder briefly before taking her leave; as she slipped out the door two others arrived one yawning the other rubbing some sleep from his eyes.

"Hey where's Hank I thought he would have started breakfast already." Bobby Drake muttered sounding a little disappointed.

"Mornin' Cheries'." Remy LeBeau greeted Rogue and Betsy kissing the telepath on the back of her hand before helping himself to the coffee.

"Ever the charmer Remy." She returned with a grin; Bobby rolled his eyes at this and began to rummage around in the fridge.

"I suppose I'll have to prepare my own meal." He muttered receiving a playful smack in the arm for his attitude.

"Come now dat' is no way to start the mornin'." Remy stated reaching past Bobby for an apple and biting into it. By now I had cleaned up and gotten dressed so I returned in time to catch Bobby freezing the apple in Gambit's hand before snatching his own; I ignored the display and snatched some of the strawberries that were sitting in the bowl on the lower shelf and started nibbling them. Bobby eyed me curiously, but I ignored him removing the eggs, ham and bacon with one hand carefully balancing them as I drew the frying pan into my other hand with a quick thought. Beginning to hum to myself I cracked the eggs into a bowl I'd dug up from one of the cupboards and proceeded to scramble them up with one of my tendrils while I maneuvered past the Professor and started up one of the ovens other elements to begin cooking both meat products. Smiling with satisfaction I snaked one of my tendrils along to grasp a second smaller frying pan and poured the eggs into it bobbing my head along with my humming as I began an upbeat tune; I was self-reliant after all.

"Anybody else want some?" I asked offering to cook for the others seeing as how I had taken up a permanent spot in front of the stove and was now calling a few spices to my hand with a quick magnetic tug.

"Well if you're offerin' sugah." Rogue acknowledged.

"Know how to make anything besides scrambled?" Bobby wondered; in response I indicated the egg poacher.

"I can use that; anything fancier like deviled eggs or omelets aren't exactly in my repertoire." I replied.

"Suits me." He returned with a shrug.

"Professor?" I inquired.

"No thank you young man I can manage." He replied seemingly unfazed by my absconding of the kitchen; I shrugged and flipped the poacher over to the fourth and final element with a deft flick of my left tendril. Resuming my humming; I quickly got back to work cooking lessons from a Talaxian may be exciting and dangerous at times, but they did have their uses. Besides I couldn't stand being useless; that's why I was gratefulthe Captain had asked B'Elannato teach me everything about Federation tech so I could at leasthave a duty shift or something, of course if I'd known it would have been in stellar cartography for the first few months I wouldn't have been so eager. As I finished up the scrambled eggs Psylocke began to get some plates from off the shelf and Logan even helped out by digging around in the drawers for some utensils. Remy had gotten another apple by now and was gnawing on the core as he watched me with a bemused glint in his eye; Bobby passed the Professor his tea cup after being asked to fetch it and I think Scott and Jean showed up, but I couldn't be too sure since my back was to the table.

"Ah I see our latest guest has proved to be helpful and generous this morning." Hank observed as he joined the rest of us; I scratched my head with a tendril briefly as I felt something was missing.

"Oh right the toast." I muttered leaving the stove for a few minutes and using the four slice toaster to begin heating up some bread slices; while that was being taken care of I poured the late comers a few glasses of water and got myself a glass of orange juice. I just couldn't stand gulping down that vile tasting stuff any longer; with a warm smile I presented breakfast to the assembled men and women. "Dig in." I encouraged getting myself some ketchup to go with the ham.

"You plan on doing this often bub?" Logan wondered; I knew he didn't much care for me being here right now, but I was sure he'd warm up to me eventually and he did seem less aggressive this morning.

"Depends on the mood I'm in." I returned with a shrug. "Being resident chef isn't exactly a bad thing, but my talents are limited I'm afraid."

"Don't sweat it Al." Bobby spoke up in between bites. "We're all grown adults after all."

"Funny you'd never know from the way you were complaining earlier about having to make your own breakfast." I shot back good naturedly.

"You heard that?" He wondered sheepishly; after all he'd thought he'd done a good job of keeping his tone low enough.

"Audio sensors can pick up a lot more than regular hearing." I observed. "Although sometimes I wish they wouldn't." I admitted with a sigh.

"Sensitive to loud noises huh?" Bobby guessed.

"Definitely; and it's ten times worse some days more than others. They never seem to want to keep consistent hearing ranges for very long... I think my implants have a bloody mind of their own." I grumbled.

"Yah sure have mastered usin' those tendril things." Rogue suddenly piped up.

"Yes well they are supposed to be used for only one thing; but they are strong enough and supple enough to serve as added limbs when the situation calls for it." I explained another sigh escaping my lips. "But it sure wasn't easy; took me a good two and a halfmonths just to get them to grasp objects... Then came the fancy stuff, such as forming images with'em."

"Why'd you want to do that?" Logan wondered incredulously.

"Why not?" I retorted. "Like I said I get bored easy sometimes so being creative is just second nature to me... Of course it's nothing new I've been like that for as long as I can remember, these new abilities of mine just offered the chance to expand on my creative side." I continued taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well I guess I'll be the first to thank you properly for this." Scott stated glancing up from his breakfast and shooting me a friendly smile.

"Think nothing of it; I have this thing about helping out... I just can't stand having nothing to do; especially nowadays." I returned the smile with my own and rose moving to place my clean plate in the sink; next I began to fill it up so that I could wash the dishes I'd sullied.

"That reminds me." Scott remarked. "Maybe you'd care to join me in the garage later; I've been working on a couple of real messes recently and I wouldn't mind the help of a couple of extra hands." He elaborated.

"Sure I didn't have anything else really planned... Well except going back into the city and getting some new clothes...But I think it only fair to warn you I've only had experience repairing Federation shuttles and warp nacelles." I stated scrubbing vigorously at the larger frying pan as I spoke; Jean chuckled and patted her husbands shoulder.

"It's ok Scotts' only had experience with combustion engines and the Blackbird." She returned shooting her husband a sly smile.

"Well it's more then I've done... Unless you count that time Tom tried to teach me how to realign some shock absorbers." I remarked with a chuckle. "I don't think he expected me to break the fluid intakes in the process, but when you've got an impatient two year old complaining inside your head you tend to lose focus easily."

"I don't get the reference." Scott admitted.

"Oh; apparently our Mister Rutherford had an adopted daughter before he came here." Rogue offered by way of explaining. "She had some kind of telepathic bond with him, am Ah right?" She asked.

"Yeah, little Amy was quite the handful and you couldn't hide anything from her since she was always with me, mentally speaking." I stated with a wistful sigh. "Anyway... What kind of cars are we talking about?" I wondered switching back to the previous train of conversation effortlessly.

"A Fifty-Seven Ford and a Seventy-One Countach." Scott supplied; I whistled appreciatively.

"Those sound like some genuine classics; of course I'm not the expert on classic cars that's my brothers' department... But if you want to know anything about Star Wars or Dragonlance I could probably tell you." I informed with a chuckle finishing the dishes; at least the ones I'd used, I suspected the others could handle their own plates and cups or glasses. "So, who's gonna be nice enough to give me a ride into town so I can do some clothes shopping?" I wondered turning to the assembled group with a wide smirk.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible today Mister Rutherford." The Professor apologized; I shrugged.

"Oh well I can always see the sights some other day; it's not the end of the world after all." I returned moving to the exit. "If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to practice with my blade for a few hours I may not live by the sword anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't keep up with my usual regiment." I continued lowering my head in a show of respect for the Professor and the others before leaving to retrieve the lightsaber from my room.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6 Practice Session Part One

**Author's Notes:** I'm afraid this chapter is a little shorter then some of the others, but it's none the less killer stuff. Please feel free to R&R folks I've gotten some great kudos for this from my loyal reader here, and on another board where I'm also posting this. I am such a sucker for decent criticisim on how I'm handling everything in this so far it's my ultimate desire to share this with as many people as I reasonably can; plus discover if my writing style is good enough.

The usual disclaimer applies; I don't own Marvel characters, yadda, yadda, Al is mine take him and suffer the wrath of the Gods, he's in pretty good standings with Ares and Hades. chuckle

And yes I am aware that this part involves quite a bit of imaginary violence, but after all that's why this fic is rated R; did you think I only did it because of the semi-foul language and the fairly generic descriptions of Al's rapid healing? Evil luaghter

* * *

The grounds of the mansion were the only place big enough for what I wanted to do; so I slipped out the back door the cool pommel of my replicated lightsaber in hand and a stereo I'd convinced Jubilee to lend me. Finding a suitable techno music station was surprisingly simple and as the music began to blare I held the pommel perpendicular to my forehead in a stance that Xena had told me would work better with a katana rather then the broadsword I favored. Since the lightsaber was like a katana in many respects I closed my eyes and pictured a sea of opponents; activating the blade I heard the familiar snap-hiss and felt the heat of the crimson blade as it drew slightly nearer to my forehead as I shifted my feet slightly. With a few quick deep meditative breaths I began to move; I imagined an army of warriors swarming me and my imagination did not disappoint, as I weaved about on Xavier's grounds my mind whisked me back to a time long ago when the ancient Gods were petty and cruel. I pivoted on my left heel countering an imaginary pike and driving its' wielder back even as I spun on the balls of my feet to block a non-existent blade. I performed a series of fast slashes coupled with parries and even a few pommel smashing blows as I eviscerated my opponents. One went down with his hand lobed off; the other clutching at a deep belly wound even as a third lost his head in a perfectly executed spin-attack. Flipping over a particularly large opponent I lashed out kicking him in the face; I landed in a crouch and spun the pommel in my hand so that the blade ran even to the ground, allowing me to block a swipe intended to cut off my ankles, following this I swung the blade up hard and fast cleaving the would-be victor in two. Next I gripped the blade with both hands resuming my duel with the larger opponent; together our blades clashed neither of us giving the other ground, at last he began to tire and clumsily executed a feint intended to draw me from the real cut. His death cries were as vivid as the others and I smirked as the ruby red blade glowed deeply bathing me in its harshly reflected light. The sudden sound of someone clearing their throats alerted me that I had not been unobserved; snapping my eyes open and flicking the blade off I whirled to face the one who had seen my little dance.

"Call me crazy if you want to, but wouldn't it be better to be fightin' real opponents?" Logan queried with a wry grin.

"Perhaps; my imagination may be good, but I find that there's just something better about testing yourself man to man. Or woman, whatever the case may be." I agreed. "Still I was only doing this to pass the time."

"You got a talent there bub; who trained ya?" He wondered.

"Would you believe Xena?" I asked.

"Makes a certain amount of sense." He quipped; giggling from my left took me by surprise and I inclined my head to locate the source. Illyana and Jubilee were rounding the corner of the house with a girl I didn't quite recognize.

"Jubilee." Logan greeted with genuine affection; I noted that Jubilee was the same height as Illyana and the third girl I couldn't place a name too was only an inch taller, I was really feeling odd man out here the crew of Voyager almost all approached me in height so I'd been a little less freaked when I was remade by the Nanoprobes.

"Oh hey Logan." She called back. "Oh there he is; Al this is Kate or Kitty as she prefers." Jubilee introduced; I nodded in greeting and wiped the slight perspiration from my brow.

"Wow you were right Illyana he is hot." Kitty whispered aside to the girl causing her to blush seeing as how Logan heard every word Kitty had said and was smirking; I neutralized my own desire to smile at the compliment and turned back to Logan.

"I believe you were about to suggest that I use the Danger Room for my practices." I observed acquiring a certain amount of satisfaction from the brief look of surprised annoyance that crossed the scrappy Canadians features. "You know there is something I've been dieing to try out in a combat situation, but after losing my holodeck privileges I kind of never got the chance..." I trailed off an eager twinkle in my eyes.

"We usually don't let non-members into the Danger Room." Logan began eyeing me critically. "But I think in your case we can make an exception; I saw what you can do against thin air bub... So let's see what you can do against real opponents." He added a knowing smirk etched across his lips.

"This I gotta see." Jubilee remarked rushing to catch up with Logan and me as we turned and headed back inside.

"Wait up Jubes'!" Kitty called out grabbing Illyana by the wrist and dragging her through the wall in order to catch up.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7 Practice Session Part Two

**Authors' Notes:** I'm in such a big update mode I've decided to add this chapter a little earlier then I normally would; I trust you'll enjoy it... Our intrepid Hero get's to show off his skills and knowledge in the Danger Room; and boy is it a doozy.

The usual disclaimer applies; I only borrowed the characters; Marvel's belongs to Marvel and the others belong to their respective owners. Enjoy it folks; and please if you Read then you've just gotta Review, I mean it is every writers dream to recieve kudos for his work... Or even negative comments couldn't hurt...

**Author's Notes Addendum: **Well I haven't gotten too far into the modifications yet, but I'm slowly fixing up certain continuity gaffs... Although some of these chapters don't seem to involve that many changes, just a few scene breaking lines when we change scenes and the like... Maybe I'll just repost the whole story when I'm finished and conbine the seventeen chapters into six or seven. Only it's just a thought...

* * *

Much to my surprise Rogue, Bobby, Remy and the Professor were already in the Danger Room control booth when we got down there; Xavier eyed me curiously I figured out that the three X-Men must have been about to undergo some training of their own. Logan whispered something quickly to Charles and for once I didn't hear it; the Professor nodded in understanding and moved over to the controls.

"Well young man what did you have in mind?" He asked me; I stepped up beside him and made a quick gesture pointing to my assimilation tendrils as they emerged slightly. He seemed to automatically know what I wanted and smiled briefly. "Of course, though I'm not certain how compatible you'll be."

"Might take me a couple minutes, but it's never stopped me before." I remarked jacking into the computer core directly and beginning to grasp the subtle nuances of the Shi'ar technology. After a good fifteen minutes of computer code and lingo I finally managed to grasp just what the hell I needed to do in order to program the bloody thing with the skill levels and opponents I wanted.

"Does dis' mean we be fightin' alongside Al here?" Remy wondered addressing the Professor.

"No I believe he wishes to do this on his own." Xavier replied carefully keeping any interest as to what I was to do from his voice; Logan chuckled.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see what this bub has planned." He quipped.

This was going to be fun; making my way out of the control room I hopped down the stairs incapable of keeping the playful smile from my lips, moving to the direct center of the spacious room I waited for the holographic systems to come online rolling my shoulders to alleviate some of the tension I was beginning to feel. All eyes turned to me wondering what I had programmed the computer simulation for; their answer came quickly enough as the very reality of the Danger Room faded out replaced with a rather unassuming solar power plant. Humans began to run in fear men and women workers screaming; the large central buildings' roof shattered as forms erupted some cackling madly.

"Soundwave prepare the Energon cubes." The familiar cry of Megatrons voice ordered as the large silver gray Decepticon leader perched himself on the asphalt where the workers parked their cars.

"As you command Megatron." Soundwave's own monotoned voice stated as he began to generate the containment devices in question. I smiled at the realism of these characters; it was identical to my own holographic Decepticons, the ones I'd crafted specifically to aid in the defense of Voyager when the Borg attacked. With a brief shiver of apprehension and nervousness because of the eyes still watching me I strode confidently towards the Decepticons.

"Cease perpetuating this violent act of pillage and plundering." I commanded slipping into the role of heroic Autobot; as I'd programmed the doppelganger Decepticons to recognize me as one of their adversaries and not a human.

"A lone Autobot is the only defense against my entire army; such heroic nonsense." Megatron sneered ignoring me. "Reflector, dispose of this annoyance." He ordered.

"With pleasure." Three identical robots stated simultaneously as they marched towards me; with a slight sigh I quickly brought all focus to my manipulative abilities, switching how the Earths gravity affects me was easier then I'd thought. However dodging the incoming hail of firepower didn't exactly go as planned; a stray blast from Spyglass nicked my shoulder and sent me spiraling across the parking lot. Their grating laughter caused my optics to flare slightly with rage and I leapt back up ready for another volley; this time I hauled a few reflective panels off their moorings and used the mirrors to bounce their weapons fire back into them. They fell to the ground unconscious and I grinned; until a new volley struck me from the right sending me careening through the air and into a Fifty-Nine Buick. The rumbling sound of tank treads alerted me to my attackers' position; Blitzwing chuckled as he let fly another blast, I leapt aside at the last possible instant and bending low to the ground raced along as fast as I could over to Reflector. Hauling his gun with both hands level with the slow moving target I opened fire; Blitzwing flipped over before my blast could connect and took to the air in jet form. The whirling sounds of helicopter blades made me look up to the horizon and I caught sight of something I didn't want to see just yet in the program. Vortex and Blast-Off accompanied by Swindle, Brawl and Onslaught in their robotic forms were maneuvering to assist the triple-changer in taking me down; silently cursing my over eagerness to face a real challenge I tossed Reflectors weapon aside and took to the air. Brawl fired a volley from his mortar launcher and I was hard pressed to dodge it as Blitzwing clipped past me causing decidedly dangerous turbulence. Swindle transformed as he landed and swiveled his scatter rifle at me; I ducked the first volley and sent out a burst of electrical energy shorting his weapon out. Vortex swooped past me creating his namesake and I was knocked around; Blitzwing took this opportunity to shoot me in the back with one of his rockets. I crashed into the pavement with enough force to leave an obvious imprint, but managed to climb shakily to my feet. Onslaught touched down and transformed into his vehicle mode his twin cannons swiveling to face me; with a cry of blind panic simply to throw the Decepticon off I dove out of the line of fire and double-backed giving him a good kick to the grill. Since I could localize gravity fields; albeit with much difficulty, the force of the blow was a lot harder then if I'd simply let my human strength deal with him. The Combaticon leader growled and instantly began to switch forms again; my eyes widened in surprise at the realism I felt standing face to face with the towering menace that was Bruticus. With a small sigh I began to dodge the blasts cart wheeling on occasion in order to move faster then the gestalt.

"Blitzwing leave the Autobot to Bruticus; get down here and load up our cargo." Megatron ordered as Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream blasted off with their Energon cubes. With a mental curse I flipped over the fist of the giant Decepticon; he'd apparently decided to pummel me into submission, and quickly doubled back so that I was now standing on his arm. Dashing up it before he could react I jammed my fist into his chest panel and used the tear in his armor for a hand hold so I could flip up and kick him in the face. With a cry Bruticus tumbled over backwards and slammed hard enough into the ground to force the individual Combaticons to separate. Smiling to myself I turned my attention on the escaping seekers and with considerable difficulty I managed to use Onslaughts' rifle to blast Thundercracker out of the sky.

"No escaping today Megatron; I can't let you take any more Energon." I stated covering the fact that I was a little winded at my exertions; the playful smile returned to my lips and I prepared to deal with the Decepticon commander, but Soundwave had other plans. Rumble ejected and drop-kicked me out of mid-air; I tumbled past a dazed Blast-Off and slammed into Brawls' foot.

"I'm going to crush you." He proclaimed raising his foot up to drive me into the asphalt; I rolled aside quickly and climbed back to my feet, the Earth began to shake and I snapped my head to where Rumble was.

"Ah, ah, ah Rumble no need to get my attention that way I didn't forget about you." I mocked drawing several damaged vehicles towards me; with a quick thought I sent each one spiraling at Rumble, instead of continuing his Earthquake assault he was forced to dodge my makeshift missiles. Brawl charged me while I was seemingly distracted; of course I was anything but and the transport carrier that had been loading up the personal gas station earlier met him mid-run. The explosion shattered his armor and he slammed into Vortex who had managed to regain his senses; both units fell to the ground once more in stasis and I turned full attention on Rumble. The pint-sized Decepticon growled low in his throat and charged me; he slammed his pile drivers into my chest and abdomen causing serious harm and finished with a bone shattering hit that cost me the use of my left arm. I shrugged aside the pain and shorted out his operating systems for that; then I tore both his arms off and with a quick few modifications managed to strap them onto my own arms.

"If we're going to play rough I'm going to need to upgrade." I remarked turning my sights on Megatron once again.

"Pathetic Autobot, Soundwave prepare to receive." He growled transforming as he spoke; his weapon form slipped into Soundwave's outstretched hand and the cyclopean Decepticon began to fire rapid bursts from his leaders' barrel. I smiled once more and raced across the battlefield weaving in and out of the path of Megatrons' fire; reaching Soundwave I returned the earlier favor from Rumble and used his pile drivers to shatter one of Soundwave's legs. Megatron cursed at Soundwave's cry of pain and loss of equilibrium and was forced to resume robot mode.

"I'll finish you off with my bare hands!" He screamed in his rage; I smirked at the familiarity of the line and dove aside from Megatron lashing out with a quick kick to the ankle; the leader slammed to the ground, but quickly regained his footing. I was totally in my element now my warriors training and quick thinking running my actions and reactions; flipping over a blast from Megatrons' cannon I jammed the ground with my left arm. The tectonic forces shifting caused Megatron to lose his balance again; albeit briefly and while he was fighting to maintain it I used my right arm, pile driver combination to knock his cannon away.

"I thought you said bare hands Megatron?" I mocked now that he was once again sturdy.

"You are beginning to annoy me." He growled.

"Only just beginning, I would have thought I'd done better then that." I quipped hearing a chuckle from the observation area; smiling once more I waited for the next move, unfortunately it didn't come from Megatron. Frenzy tackled me from behind and tore Rumbles' arms off of my own kicking me for good measure.

"Here you go bros." He stated as he returned them to Rumble.

"Thanks... You're gonna pay fer that Autobrat." He snarled as Frenzy re- attached his limbs.

"I suppose I had to end this eventually; it's been real Megatron, but I've really gotta jet... Or in this case, ah hell I can't be bothered." I muttered pulling Swindles' smaller rifle from under my shirt; with a smirk I targeted the remaining Energon cubes and fired.

"No!" Megatron cried, but it was too late, his precious fuel detonated taking a good portion of the solar plant with it. "You'll pay for this Autobot." He vowed. "Decepticons retreat!" As the remaining warriors took to the air I slumped visibly exhausted at the ordeal, but feeling a lot better then I had in a good long while.

"Boy I needed that." I admitted as the simulation ended and once again I could see the X-Men inside the observation area; Logan was actually grinning at me with approval and the others were eyeing me with a mixture of stunned awe or slight surprise. A brief hint of worry flashed through Rogues' eyes when she glanced down at me, but she quickly averted her eyes and I really didn't have the time to mull over it.

"Spectacular, you certainly have a talent." Xavier complimented. "Though I am curious as to how you could move that quickly." He added pursing his lips in thought.

"Oh that's easy; I just made it so that I was lighter on Earth... That is to say..." I paused wondering how best I could describe this. "You see my power to control the magnetic spectrum doesn't actually mean I have control over magnetism. The nanoprobes make it possible for me to manipulate how Gravity affects me; so I can effectively render myself lighter or heavier. This is how I can fly, by opposing the Earths gravity I can easily levitate and manipulate my motion in the air." I explained. "Being able to manipulate the magnetic spectrum is just a side-effect of that; I'm effectively my own pole. Though using the powers to make me move at a greater speed often tires me out faster." I admitted.

"Ah, that explains your concern as to why you were classified as Magneto." Xavier observed with a slight nod.

"Well I did promise to meet Scott in the garage." I began moving towards the exit. "Thanks for the use of your facilities I sure needed to unwind a little after everything I've been through the past few days."

"You call that unwinding." Jubilee blurted seemingly surprised at her outburst; I grinned pausing briefly on my way out.

"Escapism is one of my all time favorite ways to unwind." I revealed politely taking my leave; Jubilee stared after me incredulously while The Professor reprogrammed the Danger Room for the X-Men's use.

"I like that guy." Logan stated matter of factually at last deciding that perhaps this newcomer wasn't so bad after all.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

**Author's Notes:** Less action now; but that's because we're dealing with character moments. Anyway usual disclaimer applies; Marvel owns all non-oc characters, which is pretty much everybody except Al and Hasbro has mostly all the rights concerning the Transformers.

P.S I can't understand why no reviews from other people, but I'm going to stop asking for'em and see if that does anything...

* * *

Finding the Garage proved to be just a little bit trickier then I had thought; however that's because I wasn't too familiar with the entire layout of the place yet. Scott was already there doing something underneath a sweet looking two thousand three Dodge Viper while Jean sat on the hood of an old Bentley passing her husband tools when he asked for them. Glancing around the rather large building I took in the sights and smells of the place; a faded leather office chair sat in the far right hand corner next to a modified Harley Davidson and most of the other stalls were taken up by some real beauties. The wall beside the right of the entrance housed a workbench with a great many tools and a few empty beer cans; a small cooler sat next to this and seemingly attached to the wall was a large peg-board style deal, which housed the rest of the tools and a few spare parts.

"Good afternoon." Jean greeted; startled at her greeting I glanced down at my watch forgetting I hadn't fixed it yet. Looking back to the clock hanging near the light switches to my left I discovered, much to my surprise that it was indeed twelve-thirty.

"Hey Jean." I returned switching into a casual mode of speech without conscious decision; being formal with everyone all the time wouldn't really work out in the long run after all.

"Be with you in a sec." Scott's muffled call interjected before Jean could say anything more and I merely shrugged taking the opportunity to examine the two vehicles he had mentioned earlier. He hadn't been kidding when he said these were going to take a lot of work; the Countach was in half-way decent shape looking to only need new brakes and since the hood was open I could also see that the battery was shot and the fan belts faded into tatters. The Ford on the other hand was a total write-off in my opinion; it needed a bumper, replacement headlights, a distributor cap... Well let's face it; it needed an entire new engine, not to mention a new windshield, rearview mirrors and seats.

"Boy you sure weren't kidding about that Ford, but what's up with the Countach it looks fairly straight forward to me." I voiced my opinions as Scott rolled out from under the car.

"You'd think so, but every place on the island is out of parts for that particular model and no one I've talked to knows where to get some... Unless, you want to dig around in some of the landfills for'em." He replied wiping his hands clean on a semi-respectable rag that Jean handed him.

"Scrounging around for parts ain't my idea of a fun time, besides nothing in those landfills would be good enough to make this thing run the way it used to." I countered turning to face the married couple and catching them in a rather personal moment; quickly averting my eyes I fidgeted with my watch switching it over to the proper time and what I hoped was the right date, month and year. "So what are we going to do if we don't have the parts right now?" I wondered once I was sure Jean and Scott had separated this time; _well how do you like that I'm only an inch taller then Scott, thank God for small miracles I was beginning to feel like a fish out of water what with having to look down at everyone.  
_  
"Not much I guess; I just wanted to show you around and get you away from the others for a proper talk." Scott admitted.

"If this is about trust issues..." I began only to trail off as Scott held up a hand to forestall my words.

"Nothing like that; the others seem to think of me as really uptight at times." He explained. "But I'm not always mister leader with the plans." He added.

"Oh, well what is this about then?" I wondered confused and also slightly annoyed; I mean I'd hoped to do something constructive for these guys since they were taking me in and all when they didn't have to.

"What Scott is trying to ask in his roundabout way is; do you think this chaos is going to be a danger to us?" Jean supplied.

"Most likely; though personally I'd like to try and avoid that kind of situation if it were possible." I replied taking a seat in the faded chair with a small sigh; glancing over to the two of them I wondered whether or not that had been the real question on Scotts' mind.

"Jean's covering for me again." Scott admitted with a smile directed towards his wife. "My real concern was how much you knew about us." He elaborated.

"So the truth comes out at last." I muttered; Jean was about to say something, but I held up a hand to forestall her words. "Relax I'm used to it, when people find out that I come from a reality where everyone there... Or at least those of us, who actually care about this sort of thing, know about them via something we perceive as merely a harmless form of entertainment." I paused collecting my thoughts so that I could phrase this properly. "You don't have to worry about any dangerous or embarrassing secrets I might possess." I reported. "My knowledge of you is more limited then, say, my knowledge on Spider-Man or the Transformers, but it's enough to allow me to at least know your names and respective powers." I finished. "Anything else is merely useless trivia like the whole Dark Phoenix deal, which I only know about via the cartoon series and for all I know that could be vastly different from how it happened here... Ah, if it happened here." I amended quickly realizing that I didn't know near enough about this Earth to know if that thing had even happened yet.

"It did." Jean admitted in a low tone lowering her head briefly.

"Sorry for bringin' it up." I quickly apologized. "I mean, I was only trying to alleviate your fears." I added my good natured self stumbling in its haste to make right what I'd inadvertently done wrong.

"It's ok." She countered with a small smile of friendship directed towards me. "It would make sense that there would be some universes out there that have windows into our world; or at least something similar." She continued.

"Yes it's not a big concern we had." Scott added reaching out briefly to pat my shoulder good naturedly.

"Right, well I guess we might as well go in for lunch seeing as how there's really nothing to be done on those two wrecks right this minute." I suggested allowing a wide grin to spread across my features.

"Yes, perhaps Piotr is around so we can introduce the two of you." Scott mused leading the way out of the garage; ok I'm not one to complain, I mean I did have to know most of the people I worked with aboard Voyager and there were quite a lot of crewmen aboard her. But I really hoped Piotr; or Colossus as I better knew him by was the last X-Man here that I would have to meet, because if we got into the whole Thunderbird or Rahne or Marrow territory I'd seriously start feeling bad about being here and eating their food without so much as a by your leave.

* * *

"Ah, it is good to meet you comrade Allan." Piotr Rasputin or Peter as it had been changed to somewhere down the road greeted upon meeting me; surprisingly he had been in the kitchen along with his sibling Illyana, and thank God I had to look up to see his face. _Hooray at last an X-Man taller then me; though I can sympathize with his plight considering he probably feels the same way I do at times.  
_  
"Yes, good to make your acquaintance as well Piotr." I returned striding over to the fridge and examining the contents.

"Just so you know if you clean it out you've got to restock it." Scott spoke up; I shrugged.

"Figured as much." I stated snagging a can of diet coke and a box of pizza that had been sitting on the lowest shelf. "Who's was this?" I asked.

"Ours." Illyana replied. "That is to say Jubilees', Kitty's and mine." She elaborated with a little blush.

"Oh well I hope you don't mind if I finish it off, I'm not in a cooking mood right now." I stated closing the fridge door with my foot before heading over to the table.

"Niet I don't mind." She returned averting her eyes as I sat across from her; another small sigh escaped my lips, but confronting the girl about her obvious attraction towards me would serve no purpose. Besides I'll admit to liking the attention; for someone who spent a great deal of his young adult life failing to attract the least bit attention from members of the opposite sex. A part of me really loved it; though it was pretty selfish of me when you get right down to it. The box contained an assorted variety of pizza slices; there were two ham and pineapple, one sausage and bacon, two pepperoni and a chicken and mushroom. Digging into the pizza with a ravenous hunger brought on by my extensive run in the Danger Room I quickly downed two of the slices forgetting my manners for a few moments.

"A hearty appetite in this one." Piotr remarked.

"Er, sorry, but with my wonky metabolism I tend to forget myself sometimes." I apologized.

"Think nothing of it." He returned moving from his seat at the table to put his plate near the sink. "I'm afraid I must be going now, the Professor and Hank wanted me to take them to see Warren."

"Sure no problem; again a pleasure to meet you." I called over my shoulder still to engrossed with my meal to offer a proper farewell; Piotr chuckled slightly and made his way from the mansion. Illyana continued to watch me curiously while Scott and Jean took their meals into the dinning room where I could hear Remy, Bobby and Rogue groaning after their own workout in the danger room. The door swung open and Kitty and Jubilee joined us; both caught sight of the now empty pizza box at the same time.

"Hey, who said you could finish that off?" Both of them demanded at the exact same instant.

"Uh, that would be me." Illyana offered with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, well at least he asked one of us." Jubilee muttered before snatching a coke from the fridge; I sat back resting my hands behind my head as I took the time to contemplate a few things.

"You know I recognized a lot of those Decepticons from news reports, but those five military vehicles escape me." Kitty remarked; I nearly toppled over backwards at her words in shock, I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"There are actual Decepticons on this Earth?" I demanded staring intently at the young girl and causing her to blush.

"Yeah; you didn't know that or something?" Jubilee replied with a little waver in her voice. I burst into a hearty laugh; I couldn't help it, I mean here I was living with the X-Men and I just found out this version of the Marvel universe actually had the heroes aware of the Transformers. I mean that was rarer then anything I could have imagined; most Marvel realities didn't include every character from every comic. I sighed as my laughing died down and tossed the diet coke can over my shoulder into the trash.

"Those were the Combaticons; I guess the Megatron of this Earth hasn't built them yet." I explained with a tiny sigh; leaning back once more in my seat I wondered what I could possibly do now to pass the time. My answer was to come sooner then I had thought; and believe me it wasn't going to be pretty.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9 Brotherhood Vs Shadow Round On...

**Author's Notes:** This story is coming along quite nicely; I don't know how many chapters I can actually make out of what's left, but it shouldn't go longer then twenty. (I'm guessing.) Well here the usual disclaimer applies; Marvel owns yadda, yadda, yadda... I own Al and his relations...

Oh and Possom2009 the Transformers in question that exist in this Marvelverse are none other then the originals from way back in 1984 when the franchise first started out. (They are the ones that were featured prominantly in the Marvel comics after all since Marvel helped create the backstory for Hasbro... Or at least Buddiansky did.)

* * *

Much later in the evening I was sitting in the den watching the late news; the Professor hadn't gotten back yet from his little trip into town and most of the other X-Men were out back enjoying a gander at the stars, which I had declined to join because I really wasn't in the mood to be eaten alive by mosquitoes. As the announcer finished up his boring monologue I was just about ready to give up on finding anything decent worth watching when everything went out; television, lights, everything. Leaping to my feet in sudden apprehension I made my way back down the hall to the foyer; faint cries from the backyard could be detected however I had something akin to my own problem to worry about. Two men stood before the entrance to the mansion; I could see them clearly because one of them was wearing a strange looking contraption on his back, it was lightweight and made of metal. Twin wires snaked out through twin holes in his shirt and ended with two nozzles situated on his wrists. Both of them were flickering with tiny flames of orange colored fire and I knew who he was despite the fact that he looked nothing like his comic book counterpart.

"Pyro." I muttered taking up an immediate defensive stance. His partner grinned darkly and stomped forward; this man was a mountain of fat hidden under a plain shirt and really large jeans, he looked somewhat more akin to his X-Men Evolution appearance, that is to say if that representation grew up to adulthood. "And Blob." I noted wondering what these two wanted.

"About time old dome-head Xavier left so we could get in here." Pyro remarked in an off-handed tone. "Now we can have that fun we were promised." Blob chuckled at that and before I knew it charged me; I was slammed aside and found myself tumbling through the air until I collided with the banister.

"Son of a..." I moaned as I felt the audible crack of spinal column breakage; snaking my tendrils out I used them to flip fully up onto the stairway and glanced down for any sign of my attacker. Blob had moved aside and now Pyro strode forward; jets of flame roared from the twin nozzles and I was forced to leap back down to the main floor or risk losing an outer layer of skin. Blob took the opportunity to charge me yet again; I was ready this time and zapped him with enough voltage to bring down a stampeding rhino. He groaned as his hair; what little there actually was, stood on end and collapsed to the ground.

"You little worm." Pyro growled bringing his still flaming jets down towards me; the ground began to shake however and he lost focus causing the jets of flame to automatically revert to the tiny bursts that had originally been on the end of his nozzles. "Stupid Avalanche." He cursed.

"Allow me." A new voice called out from somewhere to my left and the next thing I knew I was being driven into the ground with great force; for the second time in close to five minutes I felt my spine snap under the sudden strain and a small groan escaped my lips.

"Nice timing Toad." Pyro congratulated; now I could see my attacker and I wasn't too surprised to find this version of Toad looked identical to his Movie-verse version rather then the horribly misshapen lump of a man from the comics. As my spine once again re-knitted itself faster then any ordinary mans I climbed to my feet ready to deal with these two misfits the same way as I'd dealt with Blob. However they had other plans; the front door flew open and both men grinned as another newcomer arrived, this one stayed out of the light generated by Pyros' portable flame generator so I didn't know who it was, but I figured it had to be Mystique.  
Without warning this new arrival shot out a web-line effectively pinning my arms to my side; I stared at the webbing in confusion, since when did Spider-Man work alongside these jerks? Twin hands grabbed onto me and brought me level with this wall crawling pretender; as I was brought closer to them I noticed that they were shorter then Spider-Man and decidedly feminine. As she brought me close enough to begin webbing me up more thoroughly a sudden blast of crimson energy tore through the front door striking Toad and sending him cart wheeling through the air to come crashing down on one of the end tables that littered the mansion.

"Aw hell Avalanche failed to keep those misfits out of this." Pyro grumbled.

"We gotta book spider, can you manage him ok?" Toad wondered as Pyro moved to help a groggy Blob back to his feet.

"Sure; let's go." She replied maneuvering out past the door and the arriving X-Men; however as she swung out towards the gates something unexpected happened, she let out a cry of pain and dropped me giving me enough time to shred the webbing with a calculated burst of electricity. She fell writhing and screaming next to me and I didn't exactly know what was going on; without warning I too began to share in this pain and suddenly I found myself in a world of nothingness as I unknowingly crumbled to the ground. I found myself surrounded by a dark mist and glancing down at myself I discovered, much to my surprise, that I was glowing with that mysterious golden aura Q had said was my true gift.  
Turning slowly in this strange realm I found a young fifteen year old cowering in a corner; I moved towards her wondering if she perhaps knew what was going on and then the voices assailed me.

"You failed little girl, you could never live up to his expectations and now he is dead. I killed him right before your eyes." The unmistakable voice of the Green Goblin gloated; seeming to float down from this mist.

"No!" The girl screamed. "Please, not this again... Get out of my head!" She wailed impossibly managing to curl up even further; I seemed to begin to grasp just where it was that I now found myself. Somehow my inner light must have sensed the turmoil within the young girls mind and linked us within the mental realm so that I could help. Though I had no idea how; as I continued to move towards her the voice of Doctor Octopus now spoke up.

"Tut, tut young spider, is this anyway to speak to your betters?" He demanded. "It is true and you know it to be true, the Sinister Six at last defeated Spider-Man and his pathetic weak-willed offspring was helpless to prevent it." He stated bursting into typical psychotic evil laughter.

"Shut up!" She cried tears now pouring down her face; so this was how the chaos gained control of the other missions, it must have to feed on the negative emotions of the person in order to keep them in check. Slipping up beside the girl I ignored Mysterio's little tirade and gently reached out to touch her shoulder; as I did the familiar voices gave way to an inhuman cry of pain.

"NO!" The strange deep sounding voice bellowed. "You can not have her!"

"Go tell someone who cares." I quipped keeping my hand on her shoulder; I knew that my aura would soothe her driving out all negative emotions for a good few hours.

"YEARGH!" The darkness screamed before physically assailing me; I failed to flinch at the connection and this proved disastrous for whatever was still clinging onto her soul, because the next thing I heard was a wail of pain. Twin glowing red eyes appeared formed by a mass of writhing and twisted shadows; my initial belief was this was the source of the Chaos, but as the shadows continued to flail about in a twisted show of pain I thought I saw limbs. "You can not destroy me." He proclaimed.

"I AM JUSTICE!" I bellowed in the baritone inflected voice that I could never duplicate no matter how hard I tried; my body flared and the aura streaked outwards. The creature composed of shadows cried out as a long scimitar formed from the golden energies crackling all about me; with a quick lunge I drove the power of the blade deep into the shadows depths and held it there. It screamed in raw fury and agony until at last it could do nothing more and shattered the cries of it's dieing breath echoing within the mindscape. The young girl rose to her feet suddenly free of her demons; she looked at me in awed reverence and the flaring aura vanished as I lost my grip on it.

"Thank you." She whispered before I found myself vanishing from her mind and awakening within the medical ward of Xavier's mansion with a very large headache.

"Did somebody get the license number of that tractor trailer?" I moaned sitting groggily up and glancing around wondering if the strange spider was around; small memories began to click and a name came out of my long forgotten memories. "Spider-Girl."

"Is dat the petite chers' name?" Gambit asked as he appeared in my vision striding over from the computer area.

"Yeah; another one of Romas' missions I take it, she was being controlled by some kind of shadow." I explained looking over to see Spider-Girl still wearing her costume lying on the other table.

"That was the Shadow King." Professor Xavier informed rolling into view from my left; I glanced at him inquisitively that name didn't ring any bells. "He is a very dark individual who manages to gain control of people through their minds."

"Correction he was; he sort of fell to pieces when he met me." I quipped with a sly smirk.

"That's impossible." Hank countered joining us from his brief examination of Spider-Girl.

"I assure you it is not." I returned in that familiar aristocratic tone I enjoyed to mimic so much; Hank eyed me dubiously, but I grinned. "There's a lot more to me then meets the eye, Roma did say I had a special gift that would help me deal with the chaos." I remarked.

"I did sense his death Hank." Xavier confirmed with a slight nod. "However I am curious to know who was powerful enough to free the Shadow King from his imprisonment."

"That's the million dollar question." I agreed with a sigh. Spider-Girl awoke with a jerk and flipped up onto the ceiling in the process; Hank took a few steps back to give her even more space so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by her surroundings. She eyed all of us from beneath her mask and I could tell when her eyes fell on me that she was smiling; although I'm not sure how I knew. With a sudden flip and tuck she was standing before me and without so much as a word she wrapped her arms around me and buried her masked face into my chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She strung off in quick succession ignoring my obvious awkward stance as I eyed the younger Parker in embarrassed consternation. She continued to stand there for a good ten minutes just clasping me in her embrace and I was hard pressed not to push her away as my instincts were firmly telling me to do; Remy was eyeing us comically while Hank managed to hide his amusement better. The Professor finally cleared his throat and snapped the girl from her silent gratitude; she was probably blushing beneath her mask, but I couldn't be sure.  
"Oh forgive me." She whispered her hushed tone indicating her embarrassment. "It's just been a long time since I could think straight."

"Well who am I to allow one of Romas' previous chosen to remain under the sway of such a dark force?" I murmured covering my own embarrassment with general good natured banter; she turned from me to the Professor.

"Sorry about what I did; I guess you're gonna have to punish me or something huh?" She wondered fighting the urge to run off now that she was back to her old self.

"Nonsense; although we are still without power in the mansion proper thanks to your webbing." He remarked sagely.

"Oh I can help with that until you can clear it out of the generator." I volunteered heading from the room.

"And how to you propose to do dis Mon ami?" Remy called out before I could get fully out the door.

"Come now I can't give away all my trade secrets." I shot back good naturedly.

"Wait up!" Spider-Girl cried dashing after me. "So, is there a good place for a girl to get cleaned up around here?" She asked.

"Uh, you can use the private bathroom in my room for now. It's on the second floor; fifth door along the east wing." I offered.

"Thanks again." She stated following me towards the elevator.

"No problem, uh Professor, can you..." I began since he had chosen to follow after us leaving Hank and Remy to finish cleaning up the medical ward.

"I shall notify Kitty immediately, I'm certain they're roughly the same size." He returned with a small nod.

"Walk around without my mask on?" Spider-Girl remarked sounding a little apprehensive.

"Relax Mayday." I began using the nickname I knew her by. "We can be counted on to be discreet in the matter; besides this isn't your universe after all." I reminded with a grin. She shrugged and got off following my directions to get to my room; the Professor headed off to speak with Kitty and most likely prepare a room for the girl until we could think of something better to do. I on the other hand managed to find my way to the kitchen where Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Jean and Scott were gathered.

"Hey Al; good to see you're ok." Scott greeted.

"How long does it take to clean out webbing from a generator?" Logan mumbled. "We never should have entrusted the job to Bobby and Kurt." He added with a low growl.

"Relax we'll have some power in a second." I supplied locating the wall socket I'd been searching for; in an instant I'd jacked my tendrils into the outlet and all the lights in the mansion came back online. The X-Men eyed me curiously and I merely shrugged careful to hide the smirk playing across my lips. "What'd you expect I am a walking battery pack?"

"Indeed; how long can you keep that up?" Jean wondered.

"Indefinitely supplying electricity to a house is a lot less draining then the holodecks or replicators I did this for on Voyager." I replied with another indifferent shrug.

"Well at least I can fix the damage you caused fighting Toad and them." Scott remarked climbing to his feet.

"You are certainly handy to have around Kilowatt." Logan quipped joining Scott with a toolbox and two cans of beer; he shot me a friendly grin or as friendly as he could manage and then vanished out the door. _Yep; definately looks like Logan isn't as suspicious of me as before, still I have a sneaking suspicion it'll still be a while before he's offering to share a beer with me._

"Terrific now I'm going to be stationary until those two get the generators cleaned out..." I sighed drawing a seat over to me so I could sit down at least. "Still it could be worse; I could be visiting the Shadow King right now."

"It shouldn't be too long Sugah." Rogue stated in an attempt to comfort what she perceived as a bad mood. "Ah don't rightly know much about the Spiders' webbing, but Ah seem to recall it dissolves after a while."

"Oh I really don't mind." I returned with a chuckle. "That was just me venting a little I tend to do that sometimes just for the hell of it."

"Ah know." She revealed with a smile. "Ah can tell the difference between real complainin' and good natured jibbing." She added moving over and getting herself a glass of water; I chuckled taking a can of diet coke that Ororo offered me and settled down for a good few hours or so of just sitting around.

"So got any good anecdotes to help pass the time?" I wondered after taking a sip; the three women eyed one another before Jean took a seat across from me and began to tell me all about something that happened a good three weeks before my arrival.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10 Of Plots and Late Night Visit...

**Author's Notes: **Odd that there would be no reviews; ah well it doesn't much affect me anymore, here's the next chapter. Which admittedly is a tad short; usual disclaimer stuff applies I don't own Marvel merely borrowed the characters and settings to tell my wonderous tale.

* * *

"He failed!" The source screamed crushing the tiny ceramic figurine representing the Shadow King and glaring at the makeshift chess board; it had taken him a long time to craft it with his magic's.

"Relax my love you knew he would; besides we still have the Brotherhood to throw a monkey wrench in this one's plans." His lover soothed running her hands up to his shoulders and beginning to massage them.

"He will attempt to consult with Strange in hopes of learning whether or not the Sorcerer Supreme detected the ones who set the King free." The source mumbled sighing at the touch of his beloved; she grinned and bent closer to whisper in his ear.

"Perhaps, but we do have another who can assist the Brotherhood in halting his progress... And he will most likely go to see Spider-Man first." She observed her eyes flashing with a teasing coyness.

"Indeed; summon our other player and just to keep things interesting let us ensure that Spider-Man has...Difficulties of his own." He returned a dark smile playing across his features as he conjured two new pawns from the nether regions.

* * *

Much later after everyone had pretty much gone to bed and the generator had been cleaned out I lowered myself into my bed with a weary sigh; second day here and so much had happened in just a short amount of time it was inconceivable. Yet in some small way not really surprising after all this was one of the many myriad ways that the Marvel universe went and a lot of stuff could happen in one days time. If you've ever read their comics you know what I'm talking about and if not, well it's never too late to start. With another weary sigh I slowly began to nod off the regeneration bed beginning its comfortable humming noise; suddenly a tentative knock came at my door and I sighed once more this time in annoyance.

"Yes." I hissed thinking everyone else had already gone to sleep. A young girl entered my room; she was roughly five feet five inches with blue eyes, she might have been a brunette, but in the low lighting it was hard to tell. Her eyes looked to me briefly and quickly averted trying to hide her obviously disturbed gaze. "May?" I wondered; I mean I'd never actually seen Spider-Girl out of costume that many times seeing as how I only had like one or two issues of her comic.

"Yeah it's me; I know the Professor was just being kind with giving me that big room, but..." She paused. "I'm feeling a little jumpy about staying by myself for too long; after what happened it's kind of understandable I guess and..." She trailed off once more turning her back to me.

"You don't know any of the X-Men as well as you think you know me since I was inside your head." I offered easily figuring out the gist of where this was going. "So you want to bunk in my room then." I hinted.

"I know it's improper of me and all that." She began turning back to face me briefly; I let out a low sigh so she couldn't hear me and had to hide a wistful smile as a stray memory of Amy came back to me all of a sudden.

"No big deal; I'm afraid though you'll have to take the floor... Being a gentleman and all I'd offer the bed, but unfortunately I need it to regenerate so..." I was taken aback as once again she used her spider powers to hop over to me and give me a quick hug, which wasn't easy since I was sitting up in bed propped up with my hands behind my back. Once again I found myself recalling how Amy reacted when I made her happy and had to fight back the urge to return the hug as I would if this were Amy. Spider-Girl proceeded to drag the mattress from her own bed into the room and plopped it down on the left hand side of my own bed close to the windows.

"Thanks Al." She whispered before turning over and promptly falling asleep.

"What is it with me?" I wondered to myself lowering myself back down onto my back and crossing both arms over my chest in the usual manner to which I sometimes slept. "Really understanding, easy to get along with, do I have some kind of disease or something? I mean no one back home was ever this straight forward and nice to me; at least none of the people I knew personally... Oh well no use mulling over strange occurrences and the like." I trailed off letting out a giant yawn and closing my eyes; soon I was fast asleep dreaming peacefully about whatever it is that I dream about when I'm at ease.  
Unknowingly a certain omnipotent individual happened to be observing events playing out on Earth Nine Twenty-Nine at this particular junction; he'd decided to check in on his wayward charge considering the young man had indeed been taken off course. Q was many things, but he'd never admit to having a soft spot for any one particular individual; unless you counted good old Jean-Luc, but that was neither here nor there. He wasn't just going to go away like Ares and the rest of the Greek Pantheon; although he had a feeling they still checked in on Al from time to time, currently however Q was having a great bit of amusment laughing aloud at the odd remark young Mister Desrochers had stated before falling asleep.

"I wonder if I should let him in on the joke?" He mused to himself; the other ever present observer smiled from her own reality and shook her head, it wouldn't do for Q to be interfering all the time, especially in something so trivial.

"There's no need for that Q." She stated startling the Omnipotent alien; for once he had been unaware of her presence. "It might upset him if he were to discover that one of my own little private ironicjokes is to have one of my chosen develop close personal friendships with more members of the opposite sex then that of their own." She added with a light tinkling laughter; Q burst out into a hearty laugh of his own and shook his head before turning to other matters, it was time to go harass Jean-Luc again, see if he couldn't get a rise out of the old stick in the mud.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11 First Impressions

**Author's Notes:** Have I lost my readers? No more reviews since... Ah well here's another chapter for all you reading this, whoever you are. The usual disclaimer applies and all that jazz; seriously though I should go to work for Marvel in their story writing department or whatever laughs.

* * *

The next morning after another good long shower and a decent breakfast I approached Mayday with a proposition; this was going to be difficult, but both the Professor and I agreed that Spider-Girl should be staying with her parents. Or at least the representation of her parents here in this reality; Scott agreed to take us both into town and now all I had to do was inform the young web slinger.  
I found her in the back yard close to the swimming area that had recently been added; or so the Professor had told me, I believed the place had existed a lot longer then he proclaimed, but it wasn't until recently that the X-Men had decided to turn it into a makeshift pool. Kitty, Illyana and Jubilee were trying to both open up to the girl and get her to open up, but it wasn't easy because May wasn't in the mood to talk about anything.

"Uh, girls I'd like to have a word with Mayday." I informed as politely as I could.

"If you can get her to talk." Jubilee muttered in a hushed tone.

"Hush." Illyana chastised as the three of them quickly bid farewell and took their leave; May looked up at me and I rubbed the back of my neck in nervous tension. I didn't exactly know how the girl would feel leaving here to live with two people that might bring a flood of painful memories back to her, especially if what I'd heard in her mind was true.

"Uh, May the Professor and I got to talking at breakfast time and..." I paused wondering how best to phrase this so it wouldn't upset the girl. "We came to the conclusion that it might be better for you to stay with people you know." I finally managed; she shifted her weight a little and took up a different perch as she regarded me critically; I sure didn't like the way she was boring into me with her gaze like that, but I stood my ground.

"So you're going to send me to live with dad." She surmised an audible crack entering her tone at the mention of her father.

"Well he would be the ideal person to be with; I mean you both have secrets..." I trailed off averting my eyes from the intense look she was now shooting me with.

"You know who I am so I guess you know who my dad is." She surmised emphasizing the word dad in that last sentence; I nodded with a slight shrug.

"I know a lot of things about this Earth; or at least general stuff, so yeah I have a damn good idea who he is." I acquiesced. "That's why Scott agreed to drop us off at the New York Public Library so we could make our way to his apartment without letting him in on the secret." I elaborated.

"I guess it makes sense; no one really ever wants me to hang around for long... Too many bad memories I suppose." She muttered surprising me with how bitter she sounded.

"Now you just hold it right there young lady; I may not be up to speed on what went down before Roma plucked you out of your reality and requested your aid. But I damn well know for a fact that we'd love to have you stay here if we could; it's just not a good idea, besides letting Spider-Man in on what's going on might prove to be helpful in the long run so don't start hating everyone in the world just because of our decision." I snapped assuming the tone I used to whenever Amy crossed the line; May looked up at me in complete surprise and I shuddered a little from the effort to control my rage, I wasn't some jerk who'd toss someone out if they really needed a place to stay or anything like that. But I'd be damned if I let the girl stay here knowing that she'd just stick to this funk she was in and fail to open up or communicate with the X-Men like she did albeit very little with me. If it was one thing I knew; this reality had a Peter Parker who could talk to her and help her deal not to mention a Mary Jane Watson-Parker and Aunt May Parker who could really get people to feel a whole lot better.

"Sorry; I guess I'm still frightened about being taken over again." She whispered averting her gaze at last and looking out on the still waters of the lake.

"No big deal; I can understand what it's like to have your world beliefs ripped apart like that... I mean..." I stopped speaking as the memory of my assimilation hit me again; shrugging it off though I offered a friendly smile and a hand to help her up. "We can leave as soon as you're ready... Er and I hope you know the way, I kind of forget what apartment complex they're in." I admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah I remember; funny for someone who claims to know a lot about this place you sure don't seem to know your way around to good." She quipped lightheartedly punching me in the shoulder as we headed back to the mansion.

"Hey give me a break; I never said I memorized the comics I just enjoyed reading them." I retorted hiding my own grin of amusement; she shook her head slightly exasperatedly and eyed me curiously.

"Just where in all the Omniverse did Roma dig you up?" She wondered faking an incredulous expression; I shot her a glare for about five seconds before I broke out into a hearty belly laugh.

"Don't ask me; I was in transit when she called me up." I quipped causing me to laugh all the more harder; she soon joined in though she didn't understand why and the two of us laughed ourselves silly all the way back to the mansion.

* * *

A few hours later after we'd taken the scenic route to get to Fifth Avenue Scott dropped us off in front of the New York Public Library; I recognized the location immediately and smiled at the familiar landmark, May wanted to get this over with right away. However I figured it would be better to wait until the evening considering Parker was a teacher and he wouldn't be home right now; besides I could use the opportunity to check out books on automotive repairs and the like so I could get a better grasp on the subject.  
May sighed as she followed me down to the references section where such books were usually stored; I easily managed to locate the materials I needed and with her help hauled them over to a selected reading area.

"You wouldn't mind if I check out a different section would you?" She asked.

"No; I'd rather do this alone if you don't mind." I returned with a sheepish grin.

"No problem I'll meet you back here when it's time to head out." She stated slipping off down the aisles. I began to flip through the pages using my precise and logical mind to absorb the information at a rapid pace; I read each book in less then a minute or more depending on the length and amount of repair lingo in each one, I was so engrossed in my reading that I failed to pay attention to the odd tapping sound that was approaching my location. Without warning a noise from behind me alerted me to the arrival of someone else; I spun in my seat and found a rather ordinary looking man fumbling around on the floor for some reason. He had red hair and stood at least six feet tall; though from his current position I couldn't be sure, he was also wearing sunglasses inside.

"Oh, I'm extremely sorry." I apologized quickly getting up and helping the man up; apparently he'd tripped over one of my finished books, which I'd carelessly thrown behind me. Making sure he didn't notice anything suspicious I summoned the white cane he'd been searching for to my arm and passed it to him. "I guess I should really be taking better care of these things once I'm done with them." I added with a sheepish grin as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"It's ok; I just heard such a commotion over here I had to see what was going on. You have quite the talent for speed reading." He complimented wryly as he held out his hand to grasp my own; I shook hands surprised at the firm grip he was using. "Matt Murdoch."

"Allan Rutherford." I returned. "And thanks for the compliment; I guess I forgot how fast I could be sometimes." I admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Well Mister Rutherford a pleasure to meet you; I trust we'll be seeing each other again some time." He stated politely bidding farewell with a brief nod before he began to walk off; now that I saw what the cane was used for I realized the man I'd been speaking to was blind. After he vanished from sight the sudden remembrance of his name forced me to lift my head back up from where I'd been straightening up the pile of read books and stare after the spot he'd vanished from.

"That was..." I trailed off remembering that he could probably still hear me. "It's true what they say; it is a small world." I muttered finishing up the work and then resuming my seat; I still had four books to get through and only an hour and fifteen minutes before I had to meet back with May.  
Three minutes and thirty-seven seconds before the meeting time I was standing near the entrance having gleaned all the knowledge I possibly could; sometimes having this new photographic memory could really come in handy. Besides learning about automotive repairs I'd brushed up on aircraft repairs as well so I could help out with the Blackbird if ever I needed to; you never knew what to expect around the X-Men.  
May and a strange teenage guy joined me a short time later; she was politely trying to get him to back off, though I could see she didn't mind the attention. As soon as he caught sight of me he shot May an incredulous look before switching to one of disgust as he eyed me; probably thought I was dating her or something seeing as how we didn't look like we were related.  
I shot him a smug smirk; mind you it was only to help May get rid of him so we could get going to Peters' place already, he shot a death glare at me, but I shrugged it off. May and I quickly left before the guy could do or say anything and May took the lead walking at a brisk pace.

"Man some guys just don't know how to take a hint." She muttered with disgust.

"Tell me about it." I agreed with a sigh; not that I could empathize with her, then again some women couldn't take a hint either. "I trust we aren't going to take forever to get there." I added; not that I minded walking, but New York was one big city after all.

"Relax as soon as I find..." She trailed off as she spotted what she'd been looking for. "How much do you weigh?" She demanded leading me into the darker area of the alley.

"I don't know I haven't weighed myself in years..." I replied she eyed me critically then and seemed to nod slightly before she slipped behind a dumpster.

"Stay there." She ordered; I shrugged as if I wanted to see what she was doing since I had a pretty good idea and after all I was no peeping tom. A few minutes later Spider-Girl appeared from behind the dumpster and quickly shot a web-line up. "Come on we'll get there in half the time this way." She stated.

"I could just fly." I offered.

"You can't keep up with me while flying." She countered shaking her head negatively. "What'sthe matter don't like being dragged around by a girl?" She wondered most likely a smirk on her lips.

"Nonsense; I'd just be feeling weird..." I stopped at the way she was standing her hands on hips and most likely glaring at me. "Well now that, that's out of the way hit it." I stated moving up to her; she nodded wrapping her free arm around me before shooting off into the air, I kept myself from squirming in the young girls grip and just let myself enjoy the ride. We were there in no time just as she predicted; we landed on the roof and she hid from view to change back into May Parker, she led the way down to the apartment and I took the time to memorize the number.

"Are you going to knock or am I?" She asked shuffling her feet in nervous agitation.

"I'll do it; I just hope Peter has gotten home." I stated raising my hand and rapping on the wood. A muffled voice told us to wait a minute prior to the door opening and the attractive form of Mary Jane Watson-Parker stood in the doorframe keeping us from entering; May stiffened up visibly and moved to hide behind me.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked glancing up in slight surprise at my face; I sighed internally as once again I found myself looking down to see the woman's face, _five feet eight inches, green eyes and red hair yep definitely Mary Jane Parker ._

"We need to speak to your husband." I explained putting on a friendly smile. "Is he home?" I wondered she suddenly got a confrontational look on her face and began to shut the door; I raised my eyebrow in confusion wondering why she was suddenly so mistrusting.

"I'm afraid we have no interest in talking to you or anyone else they send." She stated; I sighed and jammed my foot in between the door and the frame before she could fully close it wincing at the pain caused by my toes breaking; boy she was fast if that could break bone.

"I must insist; besides we're not affiliated with whoever you think we are." I countered wedging myself further in between the door and forcing it open wider; she glared at me and I cringed, the lengths I had to go through just to get an audience with Spider-Man. I'd have better luck if I walked around downtown until someone got bold enough to mug us; at least it would have saved me some toes.

"Excuse me sir, but this is considered private property so get lost before I call the police." She snapped; suddenly a new voice called out from the interior of the apartment.

"Come now Mary Jane let the nice gentleman in; he seems harmless enough." An elderly woman's voice stated in a gentle tone; MJ sighed, but finally relented opening the door so fast that I found myself tumbling into the apartment and falling flat on my face.  
The younger May Parker followed me staring around at the apartment and soaking it all in as the elder May Parker moved into my line of sight and offered me a hand; _boy having two May Parkers' in the same room was going to get confusing I better just refer to her as Mayday for my sanities' sake._ "Good evening young man."

"Ah, um, good evening; Allan Rutherford." I offered shaking her hand warmly.

"A pleasure to meet you; forgive my daughter in law, but Peter has been getting a lot of unwanted visitors these past few weeks." She explained maneuvering over to the couch and taking a seat indicating that I should join her.

"I can't do this." Mayday suddenly stammered turning and heading back for the door.

"Please let's not get into this again." I moaned turning back to regard the teenaged girl; she shot me a warning glare before turning the knob, with a quick hop assisted by a timely gravitational burst I was standing between her and the door arms crossed over my chest. "I thought we discussed this at Xavier's." I hissed careful to keep my voice low.

"I can't be here, not with her. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live up to the expectation of a name?" She demanded visibly trembling with a mixture of fear and rage.

"How is living up to a name any different from the pain I've endured?" I shot back with a growl. "You were sharing my mind briefly; don't tell me you didn't get at least some hint as to what I've gone through." I hissed; she reached up and slapped me, honest to God slapped me hard across the cheek. A welt appeared briefly and she seemed surprised when it disappeared bare moments later; I sighed this wasn't going the way I'd hoped.

"This wasn't as good an idea as I'd thought." She whispered averting her eyes and shifting on the balls of her feet.

"Come on Mayday you've got to get over this; besides we can't keep you at the mansion if you're going to be all closed mouthed about it." I reminded as gently as I could. "We don't get to choose our paths in life; we have noble souls and big hearts and a great sense of justice so we take the path we must. It's difficult at times, but we have to keep on living day to day it's the only way." I stated; she looked up at me once more tears staining her cheeks and once again she surprised me by wrapping me up in a hug, perhaps being father to Amy helped me to become a better listener/problem solver.

"That's twice now you've made me see the light without asking for anything in return; why are you so concerned about my well being?" She wondered looking up at me with a shy smile.

"Just a curse I guess; I can't stand seeing friends hurt." I replied.

"You consider me a friend?" She demanded incredulously.

"Hell yeah." I supplied before clearing my throat nervously and indicating the fact that she was still embracing me; with a slight flush of her cheeks she pulled away and moved to sit down on the couch.

"You remind me of my father." She stated with a happy smile.

"Just what is going on here?" Mary Jane wondered totally at a loss; Aunt May, I couldn't think of calling her anything else glanced at the younger girl sitting beside her with a hint of understanding. Looking to MJ and then to me she shot me a smile; I shuffled under that gaze feeling decidedly awkward.

"So you know about Peter's night job." She stated matter of factually; MJ's eyes widened turning now to stare at me; Mayday eyed Aunt May with a glint of curiosity in her eyes. Without warning Mary Jane marched straight up to me and swung the flat of her hand at me; reacting out of reflex I caught her arm by the wrist before she could connect totally baffled as to why she'd suddenly gotten so hostile.

"Duck!" Mayday cried suddenly, but it was too late I suddenly found myself slumped up against the far wall with a very sore jaw and slight disorientation.

"All right who sent you?" The familiar voice of Peter Parker demanded marching further into the apartment and closing the door; MJ moved to stand beside her husband and both of them looked down at me with contempt. "Was it Fury or Osborn because other then the people in this room they're the only ones who know." He added his fists still clenched; Mayday surprised us all by leaping over the couch and standing in between the two of us.

"Back off old man; I may only be fifteen, but I could still take you back home and there's probably no difference here." She stated with a hiss.

"May, please he had every right to jump to conclusions; I mean he doesn't know a thing about me right now." I stated climbing slowly to my feet.

"But that's no excuse for hurting you; besides Norman would never tell anyone else because he'd lose the power he has over Peter that way." Mayday countered.

"Relax kiddo I'm tougher then I look." I stated with a wry smile rubbing my jaw with a slight wince. "You're wrong on both counts Petey boy." I remarked. "I've been sent here by the Omniversal Guardian to deal with a little chaos that's starting to brew and threaten the rest of the Omniverse. Mayday here was sent earlier, but she was taken over by the Shadow King and only recently was freed thanks mostly to me."

"Omniversal Guardian, Omniverse?" Aunt May wondered glancing between her nephew and me with some confusion, but she smiled at least seeing that he'd lost the hostile stand towards me.

"I'll tell you about it later." Peter supplied before approaching me and reaching out a hand, we shook cordially. "So why'd you come here?"

"Uh..." I trailed off rubbing the back of my neck in nervous apprehension; now I had to make the plunge of explaining why I was here and I hardly think it would be appropriate in front of Aunt May.

"Oh come now Peter, don't you see the resemblance between you and the girl?" Aunt May suddenly demanded; I stared at her incredulously and she smiled. "I'm not as uniformed or feeble minded as some might think young man." She stated.

"Oh believe me I'd never think that about you Aunt May." I hastily countered slapping both hands across my mouth in shocked embarrassment at calling the woman aunt.

"Think nothing of it dear, in fact I insist on being addressed as such." She stated with a smile and a wink; then she turned to the younger May. "I take it this has something to do with all this Omniverse stuff; you're what, Peter's daughter?" She guessed; a collective gasp could be heard and I realized belatedly that I had gasped with the rest of them.

"My, daughter." Peter exclaimed swaying slightly before managing to recompose himself.

"Er I think I'd better take my leave now and let the young lady deal with this." I began; Mayday looked at me in horror, but I shot her a thumbs up and a wink. "Relax little spider you can handle this; Peter when you're ready to talk to me, and I know you're gonna want to you can find me at Xavier's." I informed before giving a quick wave of farewell to Aunt May so as not to appear impolite and then quickly taking my leave; heading downstairs I sure hoped I could find my way back to the library in time to get picked up by Scott.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12 A Daughter and a Wayward Soul

**Author's Notes:** There may be pairings during the course of this series possom, but not exactly in this particular title... Since this is a short update I figured I'd do it today and get a little more caught up with it.

Usual disclaimer applies; feel free to R&R my silent readers, I know there has to be some out there in the online realm.

_

* * *

She has her mother's eyes, her mother's beauty, but there are some of my features in there too. Peter thought as he stared at the young girl; Mary Jane approached her curiously and took a very long look. Aunt May moved up to the girl and quickly embraced her; obviously startling the young girl with her actions._

"Let me take a closer look at you." Aunt May requested running her eyes over the child with a warm smile. "Yes, you do have your parents in you." She finally announced with a knowing wink; Mayday shifted nervously as Mary Jane reached out and briefly clutched her shoulder before the girl forced her hand from its' perch.

"So; you got the powers then." Peter suddenly spoke finding the words at last.

"Yeah." Mayday confirmed with a slight nod as she rubbed her arm with nervousness; Peter shuffled his feet unsure of what else to say.

"Oh come now we're all standing around like statues." Aunt May stated clapping her hands together. "I suggest we get a good hot meal into you Mayday and then you can get some much needed rest; we can talk tomorrow." She stated moving towards the kitchen. "How does that sound?"

"Heavenly." Mayday whispered with a warm smile spreading across her features.

"It's settled then." Aunt May stated with another clap of her hands. "Peter show her to the bathroom so she can wash up and get her a change of clothes if you please; Mary Jane would you be a dear and join me in the kitchen?"

"Of course Aunt May." MJ returned smiling at the quick way Peter's aunt had managed to overcome what could have been a very long awkward silence.

* * *

Scott was silent the ride home; he could tell I really wasn't in the mood to talk about anything, and for the most part I was feeling a little down. Having Spider-Girl around had reminded me more of Amy and since it had only been two days since I was torn from her I was still feeling the hurt; the anger and rage at Q had vanished though, I suppose it's true what people say I just can't stay mad for long.  
We pulled up at the mansion around seven and I headed inside without so much as a thank you for Scott; I went to the kitchen barely registering the fact that Bobby, Jubilee and Illyana were there, I think they said something to me, but I wasn't paying any attention. Grabbing leftovers from dinner I sat down and ate as quickly as was polite before rinsing my plate off and leaving without so much as a farewell.

"Man something's really bothering him." Bobby observed staring at the doorway Al had just used.

"Somebody should talk to him Da?" Illyana wondered looking at her two friends.

"Or at least tell the Professor." Jubilee concurred trying to hide the worry in her eyes and failing miserably; Illyana considered their options and rose from her seat heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Bobby demanded; he wasn't too keen on anyone confronting Al right now especially if he was anything like Logan when it came to liking his privacy.

"To see about helping our newest comrade." She replied slipping out the door before Bobby could say or do anything more.

* * *

I slumped onto the regeneration bed feeling blah with just about everything; at first I didn't seem to know just what the problem was and I began to get a little frustrated twirling the comforter in my hands. But suddenly like a wave crashing against the surf my emotions settled down slightly and I knew emphatically what the problem was; I may have complained about it before, but like it or not being acting Ensign aboard a Starship did mean I wasn't just some house guest over staying his welcome.  
I had nothing to do; no clear cut duty or task I could perform to make me feel useful and I didn't relish going out day after day just searching for this Chaos, it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. No always better to let the villains make the first move; it tended to make them jump to conclusions too quickly and overconfident.  
However it also meant I had to sit around indoors with nothing to do; sure I still had some clothes shopping to do, but I could tell the Professor wanted to hold off on that until we had a better idea where the Brotherhood had gotten off too. I let out a dejected sigh and rolled off of the bed landing on my feet in a crouched position for a few brief seconds before standing up; I have to admit that, that ability always made me a little giddy with the cool factor. Stalking over to the easy chair I sat down there and proceeded to wonder just what I could do to feel more useful; until Scott found the parts to fix those two automobiles there really wasn't any use tinkering with'em, so what in all the world could I do?

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13 Discussions

**Author's Notes:** Sorry Possom I don't really know any other fanfiction sites; I might have in the past, but it's been so long since I checked them out that I've forgotten. Shrugs Sorry...

Usual disclaimer applies; Al ain't in this chapter at all for you information, which is why there's no first person perspective... Just thought I'd mention that. Well R&R folks, probably getting tired of hearing me say that, but hey I did stop asking for a few chapters at least. Smiles broadly.

* * *

Unknown toAllan; Illyana had talked to the Professor abouthis attitude and he in turn had gathered the members of the X-Men that happened to be home this night to discuss the predicament.

"What's wrong with Kilowatt?" Logan wondered chomping on a piece of grass as he stood leaning up against the side of the mansion and staring up at the stars; the Professor had decided to hold this meeting outside.

"I do not know precisely; I am hesitant to listen in on his thoughts to discover the reason, after all that is what got him involved with us in the first place." Xavier observed silently contemplating each and every one of his beloved X-Men who were standing around him or sitting depending on their preference.

"Perhaps he is feeling deprimiert." Kurt suggested from his perch above the doorway; Professor X rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"If he is constantly thinking about his little one that may be the case; but if he was feeling strong emotional depression I would be able to sense it without even having to probe his mind." He admitted; the Professor being one of the worlds' strongest telepaths could pick up on strong emotions as easily as a Klingon would pick up his Bat'leth and go charging into battle at the first mention of dishonor.

"Maybe we be goin' about dis the wrong way oui?" Remy remarked rolling his shoulders as he switched into a more comfortable position. "Dis one here has a thing about feelin' useless, perhaps he jus' be realizin' that he's got nothin' useful or constructive to do?"

"He did happen to hint at the fact that he couldn't stand being useless when he made us breakfast the other day." Scott pointed out. "I think Remy may be right about this one."

"Since when is Remy ever wrong about dese thing's mon ami?" Remy returned with a wry smile; Scott ignored his friends' usual playful nature and turned back to the Professor.

"It's the same for any of us really; think about it, how would you feel if all you did was live from day to day with nothing worthwhile to do?" He asked beginning to pace as he spoke. "I know it's only been three days since he got here, but he did mention that he'd been aboard a Starship before coming here. And since people aboard such a craft would constantly have to be doing something to see to the upkeep of the ship, I suspect he hasn't readjusted yet to regular living." Scott elaborated ceasing his pacing as he now looked at all his friends and his mentor with the best knowing expression he could pull off without the use of his eyes.

"Ah think Scott and Remy just hit the nail on the head Professah." Rogue stated with a smile; she looked to the Professor and he seemed to nod in agreement.

"I should have realized he might start feeling this way if all he got to do was lounge about the house." He admitted. "Perhaps if we gave him more to do that was useful; Hank isn't the Blackbird still in needing of some repairs?" He asked.

"Of course Professor; Kurt, Piotr and I only started work on it this morning; there is much still to be done." Hank informed a hint of understanding creeping into his tone as he realized what the Professor was getting at. "I shall ask our friend Mister Rutherford if he would be so kind as to assist working on it tomorrow."

"Yeah well that's all well and good for tomorrow, but these kinds of feelings won't just go away you know." Logan reminded with a grunt. "What are you gonna do? Ask him to be our handyman for the next few weeks?" Logan wondered his smirk hidden in the shadows of the overhanging branches from one of the trees. "That'd go over real well and all."

"Friend Logan has a point; Al strikes me as the kind who vould feel insulted if ve asked him to be a simple handyman as Logan put it." Kurt agreed eyeing the rest with a knowing look.

"I didn't mean we'd ask him to do that Logan you know me better then that." Charles chastised though the seriousness of his tone wavered slightly as a bemused glint entered his eyes. "No, I had something else in mind; Rogue would you come with me please." He requested moving off out of earshot of the rest of the team; Rogue seemed taken aback at this, but quickly recovered and joined the Professor.

"Yes Professah, what is it?" She wondered feeling a sudden twinge of apprehension creeping up on her.

"You seem to be able to get the young man to open up." He began; Rogue prepared to deny this allegation, but the Professor held up a hand slightly to stop her. "Ororo informed me how you two learned about his daughter and the feelings he was harboring; you were the one who managed to convince him to talk about it. She saw the way the two of you were looking at each other."

"But Professah, what does that have to do with anything?" Rogue asked her face growing slightly flushed as she nervously brushed a hand through her hair.

"That he trusts you and so would trust what you might say to him; he has begun to form bonds with the people here, but so far he's only come to trust a few people... And I hardly think Logan is the one for this assignment." The Professor remarked with a smile as he shifted his wheelchair slightly so he was a little bit closer to Rogue. "I know this is going to sound very strange of me, but would you be good enough to befriend the young man further. Talk to him about his past; show him the sights around here get him thinking less like a member of Starfleet and more like a regular person again." He requested in a slight whisper; Rogue's eyes widened in surprise and she took an involuntary step back.

"Professah, are yah sayin' Ah should date him?" She demanded her accent thickening as it often did when she was nervous or angry; Charles quickly shook his head.

"Nothing so drastic; I wouldn't think of playing matchmaker with my students, especially you Rogue I know that would hurt you too much." He quickly recovered. "I merely thought that the man deserved to make close friends with people, not just casual acquaintances as he seems to be focusing on right now." He elaborated.

"Well Ah guess Ah can do it, but yah better swear not to tell any of the others." She insisted; the Professor seemed surprised at this request, but quickly nodded his acceptance.

"If you wish Rogue; though I fail to understand your reasons." He admitted.

"Oh it's nothin' personal, Ah just don't want them to start gossipin' about me like they sometimes do about Jean and Scott or Warren and Betsy." Rogue admitted her cheeks flushing once more; the Professor seemed to understand and smiled warmly at his student.

"Well there is no time like the present to make new friends; why not begin tonight?" He suggested; Rogue nodded in agreement and headed back passing the rest of the X-Men and going inside.

"What was that all about?" Bobby wondered.

"Not for us to know ice cube." Logan quipped also slipping inside and leaving the others behind; Bobby bristled slightly at the term, but soon let it go that was just Logan's way after all. The Professor soon re-joined his students and they began to discuss the whereabouts of the Brotherhood yet again.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14 Intimate Conversations and Re...

**Author's Notes:** I'm afraid I can not answer that question Possom; it would spoil future events in the story, suffice it to say I think many of you who are reading this, if you exist, will be pleasently surprised in how that situation develops.

I figured I'd update again since we're pretty much closing in on the grand conclusion to this first tale in the Crisis series; the usual disclaimer applies and my request for R&R is back up simply because as we draw nearer to the end I'm hoping others will comment... And now the next exciting chapter.

* * *

I glanced up startled by the knock at my door; glancing around I realized that not only had I become lost in thought again, but I'd been sitting in the dark for a good forty-five minutes. Switching on the reading light, which brightened up the room a little I moved over to the door and was surprised to find Rogue standing outside her body language suggestive of extreme nervousness.

"Rogue; ah, hi what can I do for you?" I wondered. "Something's not wrong is it; the Brotherhood isn't attacking again or something?"

"No, no nothin' lahke that." She hastily replied surprising me with how thick her accent had become; I began to grow suspicious of just what was going on, the last time an attractive looking woman had come to see me alone she'd wanted to seduce me over to the side of a demon overlord... But this was Rogue we're talking about; _Primus I tend to over-analyze when I should just shut up and listen for a change._

"Er, please come in." I invited feeling semi-conscientious of the fact that so far none of the X-Men had been in my room before and weren't aware that the Professors highly expensive looking bed had been vaporized, or something, and replaced by my regeneration bed. She complied with my request and immediately took a seat on the easy chair; not wishing to make things more awkward by sitting either on the floor or the bed I assumed my meditation pose. Legs crossed and body floating in a sitting position off the ground; effectively making me eye level with the attractive young woman.

"So, what can I do you for?" I wondered subconsciously attempting to lighten the mood by garbling the phrase as I sometimes did. She smiled at that and seemed to relax as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes; then with a deep and determined sigh she seemed to well up all her courage and made whatever plunge she was going for.

"Ah was kinda curious about yah; Ah mean yah never actually sat down with any of us yet and got to know us better." She began; I couldn't help, but think her accent was cute and I suddenly realized that my mind was treading dangerous territory there. "Ah mean the most we know about yah is the extent of your powers and that yah have intimate knowledge about characters on this Earth." She added raising her eyes to look at me; she seemed startled to see me floating in mid-air, but her expression quickly changed to one of comprehension and she smiled a little.

"Well there really isn't that much to tell; my life can be pretty much summed up in a few simple phrases." I returned with a contemplative look as I began to search for the right words to use; the problem with suddenly finding oneself with a super sized vocabulary is you always tend to want to go for the larger more grandiose words when something simple will work just as well. "I was fat, obnoxious and sometimes rude during high school because of the tendency I had to create sound-effects with my mouth. I always liked to write more then do the work I was supposed to do; despite the fact I took French emersion I never did get the hang of the French language or like it very much." I paused wondering if I was dumping too much stuff on her at once; and concerned that I was getting all deep and personal on our first little chat like this, but then again I am an honest and forthright person most of the time.  
"I was a collector, I enjoyed science fiction and fantasy a lot more then reality; ironic that I'm now living out the ultimate geeks' dream... Er, well I'm not sure what else to tell; I mean there isn't much else about me that might interest you." I admitted.

"Well, yah certainly said more then Ah thought yah would." She admitted in turn shooting me with a curious look. "So if yah were overweight; did the nanoprobes make yah buff or somethin' else?" She wondered eyeing my physique with a hint of admiration in her eyes; I chuckled and shook my head.

"Remember I said I underwent an intense physical regiment; trained to become a warrior, that's how I got whipped into shape." I reminded smiling openly at the memories of my trek with Xena. "When you're first stop on the Omniversal Express happens to be a world set in the ancient times when modern transportation wasn't even an inventors' dream yet you tend to have to walk most everywhere you want to go." I elaborated. "Unless you want to ride a horse, ah yes... Good old Widowmaker; such a fine Mare, she did me proud. I wonder if Gabrielle is still taking good care of her?" I mused losing myself in thoughts of past adventures; and a simpler time, when I knew what I was supposed to do. "Then again it still was quite trying;maybe that's because I was only five foot six or thereabouts when I first started out, I'll never exactlyunderstand why the nanoprobes altered my height like this." I finished eyeing myself with brief curiosity.

"They made yah taller?" She exclaimed incredulously. "Ah nevah would have thought that; yah seem so natural when you're walkin' around." She explained her face flushing as she realized that she was admitting to having been watching me more then she would most likely care to admit.

"That's because it is; bone structure, sinew, muscles, organs they all were rebuilt from the sub-atomic level so in a sense I am naturally this tall." I returned with an indifferent shrug. "I don't really think about it much it's just one of the little things I had to get used to, like my ability to see in the infrared or the fact that I can pick up anyone in a crowd just by their smell."

"Logan can do that to." She remarked. "Maybe yah and he should talk about it sometime." She suggested.

"Wouldn't bother me, but getting mister anti-social to open up isn't something I relish doing any time soon." I admitted with a chuckle.

"Yah liked to write." She remarked hitting on a previous topic with a bit more curiosity in her tone. "Did yah write poetry or stories?" She wondered.

"Stories; I always had a thing for being creative ever since childhood when I would make up my own stories while playing with my toys. So when I got older I just naturally started writing about my favorites; Transformers being the most prominent, but I can handle other characters, I just always found a preference to write about the alien robots from Cybertron." I explained surprisingly finding that I was feeling a little better as I opened up for Rogue; something about her just made me want to share whatever she wanted to know about me, more so then if I'd been talking to someone like Scott or Hank.  
And it wasn't just because she was a woman; I'd be feeling the same trepidation about opening up for Ororo or Jean, I think it was because I knew that despite everything that had happened in my life it couldn't compare to the one glaring fact about Rogues that made hers' so much harder. And that in itself made me consider her true friend potential; I mean she could never touch anyone, unless she was wearing one of those inhibitor collars. And I highly doubt she'd want to go through life wearing one of those just so she could have an intimate relationship; so I felt a kind of connection with her, a sense that she understood the kind of pain I could be going through with having been violated in such a manner. You can never forget anything when you've got a computer brain and despite the fact that I had learned to cope with some of the trauma I'd undergone at the hands of the Borg, it was still good to know that if I ever wanted to talk with someone about it they'd be there.

"How can yah like those metal monsters so much?" She demanded surprising me with the vehemence in her tone.

"You have to remember I don't know them personally; my whole experience towards them stems from growing up with their cartoons, comics and toys I've never seen the brutality they could inflict on humans." I gently reminded maneuvering through the air so I could sit down on the bed and stretch my legs out; they were starting to go numb and tingly.

"Ah suppose that's as good enough a reason." She conceded climbing to her feet. "Well Ah think Ah should get goin' now and leave yah tah get some sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow." She explained heading towards the door.

"I do?" I wondered my confusion self-evident.

"Oh that's right, Hank was goin' tah ask yah tah help fix up the Blackbird." She explained. "Ah suppose Ah kinda spoiled the surprise."

"Oh that's ok, I like to be spoiled." I teased rising to my feet to get the circulation flowing once more.

"And don't worry about the bed Sugah." She added with a little wink. "Ah'm sure the Professah won't mind that Roma had tah replace it with your own." I stared agape at her as she giggled; literally giggled at my expression before taking her leave, ok so I'll admit it was pretty obvious since I don't think the Professor would have beds that hummed with energy. But since she hadn't brought it up I'd thought she'd been too nervous and hadn't paid any attention to it.

"That has to be one of the stranger conversations I've ever gotten into." I muttered to myself; not that I'd never told anybody about my hobbies before, but then again this was the fastest I'd ever done it. "Oh well she does have a point; if I'm going to be working on the Blackbird I might as well get all the rest that I can." I stifled a yawn that suddenly crept up on me and straightened the covers on the bed before moving over to the light and switching it off; striping down to my underwear I shrugged into Hanks' shirt just in case any emergencies cropped up during the night and slid comfortably under the blankets.  
"I suppose Roma was right about one thing; I am enjoying my stay here."

* * *

"Good morning!" I exclaimed jubilantly bounding into the kitchen and planting a quick kiss on both Ororo's and Jean's cheeks; yes I was feeling rather bold this morning and my inhibitions were offline.

"I see our troubled compatriot has lost whatever cares he had prior to what appears to be a veritably uplifting repose." Hank noted in his usual manner.

"Yes; it's amazing how much one feels after a good night's sleep and a long hot shower." I returned slipping a can of diet coke from the fridge before sitting down to the breakfast Hank had prepared.

"You shouldn't drink that stuff so much; especially this early in the morning." Jean chastised seemingly unfazed by my earlier indiscrete action.

"Yes mother." I muttered in a child-like voice replacing the can and getting a glass of orange juice.

"Well I didn't mean..." She began blushing a little at the looks that were shot her way.

"Relax Jeanie I was only fooling around." I stated openly laughing at the look on her face.

"I see whatever you told Rogue to say to him seems to have made him more open around us." Scott whispered aside to the Professor.

"Indeed; I had a feeling it might." Charles returned with a small smile.

"So what's wrong with the Blackbird?" I asked turning to Hank. "I hear you want my help."

"Nothing too much really; there's a few dents in the chassis and I believe one of the brake lines has been damaged. Unfortunately we haven't been able to visually confirm that yet." He replied passing me some maple syrup.

"Well I guess I know what I'll be doing." I muttered not feeling very happy about having to cram myself into the undercarriage just to check on the brake lines.

"You do?" Hank wondered in surprise.

"With my experience crawling around the Jeffries tubes it'd be foolish not to have me climb up into the landing gear to check out those brake lines." I explained with a slight nod of my head as I began to dig in.

"Well; I suppose, though I had believed that you would be more useful in repairing the chassis." Hank admitted with a slight shrug.

"I'd probably just wreck it further; I don't really have pinpoint control over what the metal will do when I exert my magnetic or gravimetricpull on it." I admitted. "At least not for something as big as the Blackbird; drawing items and objects to me is easy, fixing dents now dat's hard." I elaborated switching into a Scottish tone with my last words; I resumed eating as some of the others finished up their own breakfasts.

"Still you are rather tall." Hank continued. "Won't you be a little cramped?"

"I've grown accustomed to being shoved into tight spaces; most of the time I had to get down on my hands and knees just to fix one of the inertial dampeners." I explained with another little shrug. "I'm quite lithe for my height; a remnant of my former size I'd imagine."

"How tall were yah before those nanoprobes made yah taller?" Rogue wondered explaining just what I meant for the benefit of the rest of the group.

"I told you last night Rogue, but I suppose the others should know... Here allow me to show just how much I've changed since this all began." I stated pushing my seat back and climbing to my feet; raising my left hand I put all my focus into the mental discipline required for this next trick and with a simple thought began to create electrical fingers that splayed out from my own fingertips. The energies writhed about seemingly at random until with sharp mental focus they coalesced into a three dimensional image of a young man in his early twenties. He had quite a considerable paunch, dark brown hair, blue eyes hidden behind small wire-frame oval glasses and stood approximately five foot seven inches.

"That was you!" Jubilee blurted speaking before her mind fully grasped the image before her.

"Indeed; not much to look at is it. Although some people back home said I was cute." I amended with a small smile.

"What happened?" Bobby wondered. "I mean no offense, but I don't think even your Nanoprobes would have done anything as drastic as your new appearance suggests." He elaborated.

"You'd be surprised what a goodfive months or soliving in ancient Greece can do for a body; the unspoiled air alone seemed to invigorate me enough that I found I actually wanted to get back in shape." I remarked with a small shrug. "And of course being versed in the ways of the sword does have its perks when dealing with warlords and armies intent on killing you."

"I suppose that would be a danger in such aperilous time." The Professor observed knowingly. "Is that one of your abilities?"

"Not exactly; I mean I'm not certain how I can do this all I know is that with enough focus I can." I supplied banishing the image of my former self; I wasn't being entirely truthful about that, but I didn't feel like telling everyone that I could create pictures with the electricity because my electrical powers seemed to be tied into my more creative side. Not to mention the fact that my controlof said powers resulted in expending lots of energy; especially when I was creating large scale images."Anyway getting in and out of tight spaces without feeling cramped has always been a specialty of mine; sure my current height is impractical for such a purpose, but I can manage." I added resuming my seat and continuing my breakfast.

"Well since you've settled that there's still the little matter of your small indiscretion with my wife." Scott stated marching over to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry Scotty boy; I'm afraid we'll have to talk about it some other time." I began quickly rinsing my now empty plate off and cleaning out my glass. "I'll see you in the hangar Hank." I added before dashing out the door and heading off to get familiar with the tools and the Blackbird in general. The others burst out laughing at the expression on Scotts' face; Jean merely sighed and patted her husbands' arm.

"Dat one is one big kid at heart." Remy remarked with a smile.

"At least he's opening up to us more." Hank observed sagely. "Acting more like one of the team instead of an outsider; just as the Professor said would do him the most good."

"Ja and he's quite the bold one." Kurt chimed in before he teleported off to wherever he was going.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15 SpiderGirl and Brake Fluids

**Author's Notes:** I am most eager to get the rest of this up, and so plan on updating once a day until it's finally complete. This will mark my first complete fanfic on and I trust that I'll get more Reviews after the entire first part of my Crisis on Earth 929 Series is all up.

The usual disclaimer applies; I own nothing save Al and to a lesser extent those related to him...(Meaning Amy of course, though in truth Paramount owns the baby she was born from; character wise.) Feel free to R&R folks, and I know things will pick up action wise after this.

* * *

May Parker awoke disoriented slightly and glanced around blearily; her spider sense wasn't going off so there really wasn't any danger. Kicking off the down quilt that covered her she automatically leapt into a defensive crouch eyeing the sparse looking apartment slightly before some of her memories from last night came back.

"You're worse then Peter." A slightly familiar though younger sounding voice stated from the small kitchen and dining area.

"Sorry mom..." She began out of habit before quickly trailing off in embarrassment and averting her eyes; she mentally kicked herself forgetting that this wasn't her real mother already, that couldn't be good.

"Why don't you just call me MJ?" She suggested with a weary sigh, boy this would take some getting used to on everyone's part.

"Mmmm, what are you making? Smells wonderful." May murmured her mouth beginning to water, when was the last time she'd eaten anyways?

"Just some eggs and bacon, Pete's already gone to work." MJ called as May headed for the washroom.

"Work? At the Bugle?" May wondered twisting the hot water tap as far as it would go and closing the door.

"No at school he's teaching." She explained her voice now muffled by the door; May began to strip from the spare outfit Kitty had supplied her; she once again regarded the ensemble with distaste it just wasn't her, and those clothes Peter had tried to give her last night she grimaced at the mere thought of it.

"Funny I don't remember dad ever being a teacher." She muttered slipping into the shower and letting the intensely hot water coat her skin; she sighed contentedly as the water poured over her body in rivulets and the hot water quickly woke her up. It also succeeded in slightly easing the soreness she felt in her muscles and her tensions from the past few days seemed to fade away swirling down the drain with the water.

"Hey we can't afford hour long hot showers." MJ called out opening the door a crack so she could be heard over the sound of the water. "Sorry May; I know how you must be feeling some days I'd just like to soak in there for a good hour, but I'm afraid money's rather tight nowadays." She elaborated with a smirk; May pouted slightly however she quickly complied and shut off the water, she wrapped a long towel around her and joined her mother in the main room. She didn't want to put those same dirty clothes on; Mary Jane smiled and tossed her a pile, which she deftly managed to catch in mid-air.

"Aunt May sent along some clothes she felt you'd like; sorry if they aren't exactly your size I think some of them used to be Peter's." She apologized with a small smile; May shrugged and vanished once more into the bathroom where she could change.

"You don't mind having me here?" May wondered as she emerged from the bathroom failing to hide the nervous fear from her tone.

"Nonsense; it will definitely be weird having a daughter that's not really my daughter under our roof, but hey when I agreed to marry Peter knowing his other line of work I agreed to all the weird and strange events that would come up as we shared a life together." She explained smiling warmly at the girl as she finished setting the table for two; it sure was nice to have someone else to eat with for a change, with Peter often leaving at such an early hour to make up for all his 'sick days' it could be quite lonely here.

"Thanks Mary Jane." May stated enveloping the woman in a hug; MJ smiled again and returned the gesture with warm and tender care.

"So who was that guy you were with?" MJ wondered. "He left in such a hurry I don't think he even bothered to mention his name." She added with a shrug; truth be told she'd been so distraught and surprised over the revelations that had gone on last night that she'd blocked all reference to the tall stranger from her mind.

"Him?" May began with a slight hint of awe in her tone. "Just another lost soul drafted to help stop this big chaos that's supposed to be going down." She elaborated. "His name's Allan Rutherford and he's the one who broke the Shadow Kings' hold on me." She finished digging into her breakfast with a ravenous hunger that belied her healthy frame; MJ smiled a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"You've got a crush on him." She accused.

"No way." May flatly denied. "He's just some guy who happened to be there for me when I needed a friend."

"Either way I'd like to have a few words with him; I don't appreciate people showing up unannounced." MJ revealed her eyes narrowing with slight irritation, May shrugged and finished chewing.

"I don't see why not." She exclaimed with a warm smile.

* * *

I called a wrench to my hand and used it to loosen the landing gear slightly so I could crawl inside for a better look; I hadn't realized just how tight it would get. With a sigh I finally managed to get around the cumbersome pistons and caught sight of the brake lines.

"You're right they did snap." I called down to Hank my voice echoing slightly in the large room that served as hangar; I shifted my weight so that I could balance better and then looked down at the blue-furred X-Man. "You keep spares around right?"

"Indeed, Kurt if you would be so kind." Hank intoned with the wave of a hand, which I failed to notice since I'd returned to examining the connectors so I knew exactly how to attach the new line.

"Of course freund Hank." The accented tone called out from across the hangar; the next thing I knew the faint hint of brimstone was in the air and Kurt was above me on the opposite end of the landing gear. His tail appeared dangling in front of me and I snatched the wire; I had been surprised at the extent of the damages to the Blackbird. Hank had grossly understated the degree of structural damages; I don't know the whole story, but from the way the front end was full of huge dents and the fact that Hank still had to weld the right wing back on I knew it must have run into something pretty heavy.

"You need any help?" Kurt asked.

"That's ok I can manage." I replied flicking my tendrils out this time to grab the plastic handle of the pliers. This was a piece of cake; after I finished this up I could replace the tires that had worn out because of the failed brakes; twisting around yet again I began to wonder just how contortionists could make this look so effortless. With a sigh I began to fiddle with the connectors using the pliers to keep the broken brake lines out of my line of sight.

"Kurt would you give Piotr a hand over there I think he's having a hard time keeping that steady and removing the dents." Hank requested; Kurt vanished from his previous perch and I glanced around blinking in the remnants of the cloud of smoke.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Hank wondered.

"No that's ok I've got it...Uh? What did I just..." A sudden hiss of pressure and a scream of air slapped me across the face and the next thing I knew I felt something oozing out onto me; I let out a curse and a tiny yell before slipping down out of the fuselage. I was covered in disgusting pink gunk that felt thicker then grease and smelt twice as bad; I looked like a drowned rat. Kurt was having a hard time keeping the piece of the chassis he was holding steady as he caught sight of me; I shot him a glare, but he kept laughing.  
Hank was smirking now; I grumbled to myself as the last traces of brake fluid finished their slow dripping pace from the fluid line that I'd inadvertently broken. With a sigh I crawled back up deftly and carefully repaired all damages I'd caused; and then slipped back down. Focusing my mind I created a gravitational pull small enough to keep all of the excess fluid clinging to my person and headed off for the exit and a nice clean shower.

"Be careful not to leak anywhere." Hank called out warningly as I slipped through the large doors.

"Relax I'm not going to sully anything." I called back with a grunt. "Man I so relish taking more then one shower in a day." I added in a low grumble before the doors shut.

"At least he finished off the job first." Piotr observed with approval before resuming his own task.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16 Eye of the Hurricane

**Author's Notes: **We are nearing the exciting action filled conclusion, which will most likely be added tomorrow morning, so all of you readers should be thrilled. So without much further ado I give you the next exciting chapter.

P.S: Usual disclaimer applies, feel free to R&R folks and whatever you do, enjoy...

* * *

Managing to get back to my room was easy; slipping out of the clothes I'd been wearing proved harder since my gravitational field would only last while the clothes were on me. But I managed to wriggle out of the gunk filled clothing and slipped into the shower; twisting the knob as high as it would go I let the water wash away all of the gunk sending it down the drain. I even pulled the stuff off my clothes since I still had only a limited supply and let it slip away.  
After a good seventy-five minutes just soaking I shut the tap off and headed towards the room proper so I could change; after getting dressed in another of Scott's hand me downs I left and made my way to the den where Logan was watching the news. He wrinkled his nose and moved to sit back down as far away as he could.

"Aren't ya supposed to be working on the Blackbird bub?" Logan demanded from his new seat near the open window.

"I finished, besides I don't relish taking a shower three times in a day." I grumbled propping my feet up; glancing to the T-V I was surprised to see a report on Spider-Man and The Scorpion.

"Yes folks that's right The Scorpion has forced his way into a local high-school and is terrorizing the students; we have reports that Spider-Man has just arrived..." The reporter was saying trailing off as Spider-Man was literally thrown across the parking lot as Scorpion leapt out after him growling something to low to be heard.

"Allan there is a guest to see you." The Professor's voice suddenly called within my mind; I physically jumped at this and took up a defensive pose before I could regain control of my reflexes.

"Now who in the world would be here to see me; everyone who knows where I am is either here or out fighting Scorpion." I muttered leaving the den and moving down the hallway to the foyer; a blur of arms and legs came barreling up to me and I found myself gripped in a tight embrace. Glancing down I was surprised and a little embarrassed to find May Parker hugging me yet again; the Professor and Mary Jane moved over to us both doing their very best to hide their smiles.

"I see you've made quite the impression on Mayday." MJ remarked with a playful punch to my shoulder. This in itself took me by surprise; however Mary Jane probably wasn't one to be all formal even to someone she'd only met once, as long as she knew he was ok in Peter's book she'd be cordial to him or her.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to curb that desire, but it's not easy you're such an easy person to hug." Mayday remarked with a wink; I sighed even as I felt a smile playing across my lips despite it all as I looked down at the young girl.

"I do believe you're flirting with me." I chuckled watching as her cheeks grew red. Mary Jane turned to the Professor and cleared her throat feeling a little awed being in his presence I'd imagine; Peter probably told her a lot of stories about the X-Men and what they did after all.

"Is there a place we can talk in private?" She requested; the Professor smiled and indicated that we should follow him.

"My private office is this way." He offered as we began to follow down the hall; I hadn't been in his office yet and was actually eager to see if it was anything like what I knew it should be. I wasn't disappointed; the large windows were situated just behind the mahogany desk and there were numerous classic pieces of furniture littering the room for people to sit down. Walking into this room alone more then made up for the fact that I wasn't back home in my own room with my own belongings; because after all this place spoke volumes about the founder of the X-Men. "Well if you won't be needing anything I'll leave you to discuss whatever it is you came to discuss." Xavier politely stated taking his leave and securing the door after he'd left to ensure we'd have privacy.

"Ah." I began rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "So, ah, what did you want to know?"

"To be honest I didn't have a great plan." Mary Jane admitted. "But an apology would be a good start." She added crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am sorry I barged into your apartment last night; although technically Aunt May invited me in." I added under my breath. "And I'm sorry if I scared you or something; and I'm sorry if I hurt Peter's fist, you know with my jaw and all." I continued smirking a little; she smiled too, but quickly got that serious expression back.

"Ok apology accepted." She began taking a seat; I strode past her and sat behind the Professor's desk calling one of the chairs to me with my tendrils. "Now what I'd really like to know is how you know Peter's secret; he told us all about that Omniverse stuff and with Maydays' help we kind of accepted his words, but you..." She trailed off eyeing me pointedly; I settled myself more comfortably in the chair and got right to the point.

"Short explanation; I was born in a Universe that has numerous windows into other Universes via entertainment media. Basically the people back home use the comics or the movies like Spider-Man or Star Wars to escape from reality for a little while. None of us are aware that what are to us mere pastimes actually exist in some other reality; or in some cases multiple realities." I explained as simply and straightforward as I could.

"I see; so that means you know a lot about us then?" She guessed a hint of dread creeping up in her tone; I smiled disarmingly and shook my head.

"My knowledge is limited to the extent of the comics I've read; I know Peter's secret, the reason why he does what he does and I sure can't fault him for that. I even know all about what happened between Gwen and him..." I froze realizing perhaps I'd said a little too much; Mary Jane nodded in understanding.

"What else do you know?" She wondered.

"Names, identities really, concerning members of the Avengers and of course the criminal underworld. Though some of it is vague because they're only referenced and not fully detailed at times." I replied shifting once again as a knot was forming in my shoulders. Mary Jane seemed content with my words and shifted into a more relaxed pose; Mayday let out the breath she'd been holding and sat down opposite me careful not to touch anything on the desk. I regarded her curiously for a brief moment wondering why she'd been holding her breath and then turned back to address Mary Jane once more; without warning I felt a great pressure in my brain and I let out a choked cry. Mayday leapt back to her feet in concern as I crashed to the floor gasping in pain; I thought she was saying something, but I couldn't hear anything any more the world around me had become all shrouded in haze. A darkness was creeping into my very being; similar in a sense to the Shadow King, but infinitely different. A voice was whispering to me; telling me to give in to the darkness, allow it to consume me I ignored the sensuous voice and instead latched on to a different thought. This was a very powerful thought; it was a memory concerning Amy and how frightened I'd been when she'd broken her leg in the gym, I'd been helpless to comfort her and yet I was still strong for the little one. This thought allowed me to grasp at the very calmness of my being and the familiar golden aura flared brilliantly; the shadows dissipated at once screaming in pain and I found myself lying on the floor of Xavier's office Mayday kneeling beside me with a deeply concerned look on her face and Mary Jane speaking to the Professor and Henry McCoy.  
"They tried to take control of me." I whispered speaking to the young girl more so then anyone else. "I must see Doctor Strange at once; he's the only one who could tell me who they are." I elaborated.

"I don't know where he lives." Mayday admitted. "And how do you know he could help?"

"Because he would have detected them when they freed the Shadow King; another encounter even the lingering traces of one might help to pinpoint just who they are." I explained as she helped me to my feet; I swayed briefly and she graciously offered her arm to help steady me.

"Professor; do you know where Strange can be found?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not he's become a bit more secretive in recent years and only speaks to a handful of people." The Professor admitted; this struck me as a little odd, but I figured the guy probably had to deal with a lot of people at one time asking for his help.

"I know." Mary Jane spoke up startling us all; she looked sheepishly at the collective group of eyes staring at her in disbelief, but pushed onward. "Peter told me how to get to his place if I ever needed to find him; he said Strange had insisted he give me the information." She stated.

"Your husband must be quite important indeed." Hank observed; she seemed to realize that only Mayday and I knew who Peter truly was and eyed the others warily, if they found out the secret...

"Yes well young mister Parker is close personal friends with Spider-Man after all he does take all his pictures." I quickly stated maneuvering past the Professor and heading for the door. "Well if you'd be so kind as to take me to Strange." I continued.

"Wait." The Professor called. "I insist that you take some of the others; just in case those who were with young Spider-Girl here return." He explained; I nodded and promised to request that some of the team join us before leading Mary Jane and Mayday off to the garage, we'd need a bigger vehicle if some of the others were coming.

To Be Concluded


	17. Chapter 17 Brotherhood Vs Shadow Round T...

I felt very uneasy as we traveled down Seventh Avenue; something was deeply wrong though I couldn't say what. Aside from MJ and May I'd managed to convince Logan, Rogue and Bobby along just in case the Brotherhood tried to stop me from seeing Strange. Still something was troubling me and it wasn't just the sudden storm that had blown in unexpectedly; something about that brief connection I'd had to the one controlling the chaos had felt familiar. Without warning a street lamp plummeted to the ground in front of our van and Logan was forced to turn the wheel fast to avoid it; we began to fishtail on the slick pavement. The Brotherhood stood before us; Pyro, Avalanche and Blob, but not Toad; Blob chuckled darkly and grabbed the front end of the van we'd taken hefting it off the ground and causing our front tires to spin madly in mid-air. Avalanche created a localized disturbance behind us breaking up the pavement and creating a sinkhole that Blob dumped us into and then Pyro unleashed a burst of flame, which licked at the metal of the vehicle.

"Al we could use some breathin' room." Logan snapped; I nodded and with a quick thought levitated the van a good forty-feet off the ground giving us ample opportunity to begin counter-attack measures. Rogue grabbed Logan and flew the both of them out of the door while Bobby skated down an ice ramp of his own creation; Mayday eyed me worriedly, but she couldn't help in her civvies so she quickly changed into her Spider-Girl outfit grabbed her mother and swung out. I leapt out into the pouring rain immediately getting drenched and sighed; just what I needed another shower.

"Just put it on my bill." I stated releasing my hold on the van so it plunged back to earth colliding with the unsuspecting Blob who had started to scrap with Rogue. Blob easily managed to recover from the impact and resumed his battle with Rogue; who had now been joined by Spider-Girl, I looked around for the others the rain flying past my eyes and the lightning flashes made it hard to make out a lot of details from this height. Snarling grunts and jets of flame evaporating the raindrops before they hit the pavement told me that Logan was engaged with Pyro near the intersection, which left Bobby handling Avalanche most likely; so the big question was where was Toad? Lowering myself to the ground I began to study the broken street lamp and realized that none of the three attacking the X-Men at the moment had broken it; at first I feared Sabertooth had joined up with the gang, but on closer inspection I realized that there were a few scales left over on the piece sticking out of the cement. _Who has scales?_ I wondered mere moments before a large green reptilian tail connected with my midriff and sent me crashing through a store window the glass shredding into my skin and causing me to grunt in pain. Stumbling back to my feet I caught sight of a hulking form to my right and the shorter wiry form of Toad to my left; his head was cocked slightly and I could tell he was smiling.

"Like our new pet? We picked him up dirt cheap." He quipped in a mock salesman's pitched tone.

"I hate comedians." I stated plucking the glass out of my body and flinching as the wounds automatically healed. I still didn't know who the newcomer was, but I had a pretty good idea; seconds later a bolt of lightning lit the street briefly and I knew emphatically who I was dealing with. Somehow the Brotherhood had managed to convince Curt Connors AKA The Lizard to join their little gang, which struck me as a very difficult task indeed. I attacked Toad first, but he dodged my kick easily and slapped me towards Lizard with his disgusting tongue; I bristled at the mucus that was now covering me and shuddered a little. However I had no further time to allow the disgust I felt play out because the Lizard had caught me and was trying to crush me in his arms; _man I never knew he was this strong, then again I've never encountered a Lizard before._ Time to play my trump card; show the clown my electric personality with a quick burst from my fingertips I sent Lizard flying a good three blocks until he slammed into a parked Volvo, but he managed to climb back to his feet despite the damages caused to the car.

"Your turn Wart." I quipped whirling to face Toad; he bristled at the insult jerked a parking meter free from the sidewalk and twirled it around so fast that he managed to bash me out of the air and break my spinal column at the same time. _Boy does that hurt,_ I thought as I picked myself back up the nanoprobes swiftly repairing the injury. Charging Toad I slammed into him grabbing the parking meter from his hands; he struggled to keep his grip on it, but I slammed him in the chest with my right and sent him flying into the Lizard. I took the lull in battle as an opportunity to take stock of the other battles; Bobby had already dealt with Avalanche and had him frozen to a street lamp while Rogue and Spider-Girl had managed to wrap up Blob with Spider-Girl's webbing and Logan had Pyro in a headlock.  
"Sure I get the easy stuff." I chuckled; whirling back around as I heard Lizard and Toad running across the slick pavement back towards me; without warning Toad halted mid-charge and was hauled up on a thin web-line as Spider-Man made the scene. I had no time to call out a greeting however because Lizard had caught up to me; he slammed his tail into me yet again and this time I went reeling into a parked Camaro on my right, man talk about bad for whoever owned these cars. I struggled to keep focus as my mind now told me the sky was the ground and vice versa; his tail came streaking towards me yet again and I managed to catch it in my right hand this time. With a careful thought I managed to pulsate gravity wavesaround the both of useffectively making him lighter long enough for me to spin him around and send him flying; he collided with Pyro knocking the mutant out cold.

"Nice aim Kilowatt." Logan grunted as he dashed off to help Bobby since Avalanche had easily managed to break free of his imprisonment.

"This is so much fun." I muttered; Lizard climbed back to his feet and my shoulders slumped visibly as he began looking around for me, the rain was really coming down now so it was understandable that he failed to remember which direction I'd been in. "Doesn't anything get to that guy?" I sighed.

"Change partners?" A voice asked from above as Spider-Man lowered himself upside down on a web-line.

"Lost Toad huh?" I quipped; shaking water from my eyes as they became irritated.

"Nah just got tired of playing leap frog." He returned eliciting a chuckle from me.

"Acid tail in custody I take it." I mused remembering the earlier broadcast.

"That's the problem with scorpions not enough of a challenge any more." Spidey remarked before leaping off to tackle the Lizard; terrific now I just had to find that sniveling little coward. As far as I could see, which wasn't very far in this downpour; Toad had simply vanished until I heard a woman's cry from somewhere above me I was afraid he'd run off.

"Mary Jane." I gasped realizing that the non-powered member of the team had been left unguarded wherever Spider-Girl hid her before joining the fray; looks like the cowardly Wart had decided to cower behind a hostage instead of fighting fair and I couldn't stand for it. Rising out of the shadows of the storm swept street I found Toad on the roof of an apartment complex wrapping several extremely thin though no less durable iron pipes around MJ; effectively binding her. And he wasn't being too gentle about it, my eyes flashed in time with the next bolt of lightning and I clenched both hands in anger at the fact that I'd gotten MJ into this mess in the first place. The ever present red toned lightning sparkled around each fingertip briefly; as Toad was about to find out, piss me off and my lightning became three times more powerful and the perfect color for Christmas time.  
"That's no way to treat a lady." I exclaimed in a darker brooding voice, which succeeded in startling the sometimes spineless mutant.

"Well I needed some insurance and she's my ticket out of here." He intoned with a sneer.

"Ah doubt that." Rogue remarked rising above the opposite side of the roof.

"Your pals are already out for the count." Spider-Girl chimed in as she hopped onto the roof close to my left.

"So why don't you spare us all the aggravation and just surrender." Bobby suggested riding up on my right with Logan right behind him. Toad literally snarled and before anyone could react he leapt straight at me; a sudden jolt ran through me as he came in brief contact with me a twisted smile of hatred etched on his face. I gasped as the world spun around me and he dashed off; the many screams some of horror others of anger from the others echoing around me as I began to feel my focus fading and I knew I was going to plummet out of the sky. Glancing down I found a three quarter inch of lead pipe was sticking directly out of my chest over my left breast where my heart was located. I gasped weakly for breath as blood began to bubble up my throat and I knew that this wasn't going to be a very happy ending; so to speak, I knew that my body would enter emergency stasis long enough to effect repairs. However a fall from this height would mean a snapped neck; and the X-Men didn't know about my rapid healing yet, at least I'd never thought to bring up my nigh immortal status before. I'd be waking up in a ruddy grave and that wasn't an experience I was looking forward to undergo; all of this ran through my mind in instants and I found myself plummeting now even as I came to the conclusion that filled me with dread. My hand flailed out feebly reaching for the edge of the roof out of reflex; suddenly I was jolted as someone grabbed me mid-plunge, I glanced up to see Rogue holding me. She was eyeing me with concern more then just for my injuries because I saw that she had grabbed me with her bare hand. I should have been feeling her absorbing my life-force, but instead I felt nothing just the smoothness of her flesh, which sent a shudder down my spine... _Ok bad time for that train of thought._ Rogue was obviously in tears as she lowered me to the roof; Logan, Bobby, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl hovered above me; Mary Jane wasn't ready to see this side of Peter's job though especially for someone who'd just saved her life, albeit however indirectly. I gasped once more and groaned; they tried to get me to lie still, but I knew the wound wouldn't heal properly if I didn't remove that damn pipe. Grasping it in both hands I twisted it and stifled the urge to scream with renewed agony; then I yanked hard and it popped out with a sickening wet slapping sound. I tried to console the people around me; tell them not to worry, but I could already feel myself entering stasis I quickly gave in to the shut down protocols and swiftly lost consciousness.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Spider-Girl kept reciting rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet even as Spider-Man awkwardly wrapped an arm over her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"He deserved better then that." Bobby muttered sorrowfully.

"I'm gonna' kill that bastard." Logan proclaimed with a growl rising to his full height and popping his claws, but it was no use Toad had effectively escaped.

"Stasis Lock achieved; beginning internal repairs." A strange halting mechanical voice suddenly proclaimed from Al's wrist.

"What's Stasis Lock?" Rogue wondered her eyes widening in surprise.

"I don't know." Logan admitted. "But now that I think about it I can still hear Kilowatt breathin'." He added his eyes lighting up with a small amount of hope.

"His wound... It's glowing!" Spider-Girl proclaimed in shock.

"Internal organ classification Heart; current status burst, beginning the process of repairing initial phase sealing of all arteries and cessation of blood flow." That same voice stated bringing shock to the faces observing this; Al stirred briefly and began to thrash around. "Warning subject is fighting stasis lock." The voice alerted.

"Computer; cease vocal report." Al ordered in a very low tone stuttering a little before his body settled back down and he let out a small though pained sigh.

"Stasis lock resuming; order understood, vocal report terminated." The voice stated before silence surrounded the group.

"We've got to get him back to the mansion." Bobby stated breaking the silence a good five minutes later now that he had managed to get over what he'd just seen.

"Ah'll do it." Rogue proclaimed gently picking Al up; Logan grabbed her wrist by the sleeve with a look of alarm and warning on his face, but she shook loose. "It's ok Logan mah powers didn't work when Ah grabbed him before, just get back as soon as yah can." She stated briefly brushing a hand over her eyes and leaping into the air taking off for the mansion as quick as she could.

* * *

"They succeeded." The source proclaimed chuckling darkly as the image of the battle faded; his lover stirred on his lap and slapped him across the cheek startling him.

"You fool he's not dead, whatever source of power he possesses apparently heals him quickly, even from fatal wounds... All we've managed to do is delay his visit to Strange." She growled rising from his lap and denying him the company of her warm body.

"Now come my love; we can continue to place obstacles in his path." The source stated rising and moving over to his lover placing his hands on her shoulders. "Remember we have many pawns to choose from; so what if most of the Brotherhood has been effectively contained, we have other more powerful warriors to choose from after all." He reminded with a warm smile; or as warm a smile as he could muster on such a twisted and evil face. "And I have just the one in mind." He added his voice taking on a psychotic glee as he produced a new chess piece and held it out for her approval; she cooed with twisted glee at his choice and pulled him into a hard kiss biting his lip in the process.

"No wonder I love you so much." She whispered sensuously running her arm down his chest and grasping his wrist in her hand. "Come let us retire to the bedchambers before we send our new warrior out." She added pulling him along by his arm; he moaned with twisted pleasure and smiled at the thought of the attention she was going to be giving him...

To Be Continued in the next exciting, action packed tale of my series Crisis on Earth 929: Avenger's Assemble, coming soon.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: I decided to put this down here so I wouldn't have to interrupt the story flow this time, well ladies and gents it's over. The grand battle has been fought, Al is recovering from what should have been a fatal wound, explanations are forthcoming in the next part. (He does have to let the X-Men in on his little secret.)**

So please, if you've been reading this why don't you tell me how you feel. If you have many questions, e-mail me and if they won't spoil the story I'll try and answer them. R&R and let me know how you felt about this story, was it too stupid or something, or perhaps one of the greatest stories you've ever read? Please I can't judge reader reaction with only one or two reviewers telling me what they thought of it, so R&R and give me the 411.


	18. Chapter 18 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
